happily ever after
by Anotherwriter23
Summary: set 15 years in the future. phoebe and Kyle married and had two kids. Lucy who is 14 and bad behaved and Alex who is 12 and is mainly good behaved. follow them through the ups and downs of family life.
1. Chapter 1

"get out of my classroom" the teacher shouted to Lucy.

"i didn't even do anything wrong" Lucy shouted back.

" for one you talked in a exam and two you just back chatted me so there that's what you did wrong" the teacher said telling Lucy straight but Lucy wasn't going to give up that easy.

"and you wonder why no one likes you! ill give you a reason because your just a weird man who deserves to be alone for the rest of his life" Lucy shouted everyone in her class was just staring.

as Lucy walked out of the class she saw Casey. Casey was her cousin who uncle Brax and Ricky named after he uncle Casey who died.

"got sent out of lesson again?" he asked her.

"yes i didn't do anything wrong" she said.

"really?" he questioned knowing she had.

"OK i did but it wasn't that bad" she said.

"so what did you do?" he asked.

"talked in a test and then i got angry and said that know wonder nobody likes him and that he was just a weird man who deserved to be alone for the rest of his life"she said annoyed. why he just laughed at her.

"your going to be in trouble when you back home" he said amused by this.

"yeah i know but you live literally a miter away from my house so you can get a front seat row" she said laughing not really caring about what her parents say.

"you really are the opposite of your brother" he said jokingly.

"my brother is a geek who will never do anything wrong because he is weird" Lucy said not knowing that her brother was standing right behind her.

when she saw Casey looking behind her she asked

"what are you looking at?" she asked but when she turned around she knew why she was looking

"Alex i'm sorry i didn't mean that" she said but it was too late he had already run off.

"Alex!" she shouted running after him. when he finally stopped she said

" i'm sorry Alex i didn't mean what i said your not a geek but your not really bad either but your cool. i mean you date Rosie (Rosie is the daughter of Maddy and josh. in my story Maddy didn't have cancer and she was pregnant) who is my friend as well and i know you fancy Abby (Hannah and Andy's daughter) who you will never date because that is my best friend and over my dead body will you ever date my best friend" Lucy said ending her rant.

"you finished your rant then"he said smiling. Lucy hugged her brother and then watched him go back to school. noway was she going back to school now.

"Lucy" Lucy heard a familiar voice shout.

"hey Abby thought you would of been in school"

"i told my mom that i wasn't feeling 100% so she let me have the day off. why aren't you at school?" Abby asked knowing the answer to that.

"i got sent out of class. fancy going down to the beach?" Lucy asked

"sure you are my best friend" she said as she hugged Lucy.

as they were walking they saw their fathers talking to each other so they ran and hid. as they walked past Lucy said "that was close" as they laughed.

after they had went to the beach they went to the diner

"hey abs" Hannah said walking towards them

"oh hey Lucy didn't see you then you ill as well"

"not exactly i just sent out of class for nothing really"

"does your mom or dad know your not in school"

"no" Lucy said replying. Abby was getting quite annoyed at her mom for asking all these questions.

"it doesn't matter mom" Abby said with an annoyed look.

"OK OK i know when i'm not wanted i'm just going to meet your father"

"try not to have too much fun" Lucy shouted knowing what they were going to do.

"maybe that's why i love you so much Lucy because you don't think before you say stuff" Abby said playfully punching Lucy's arm but then phoebe walked in looking angry Lucy's face went from smiling to shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

"come with now" phoebe said angrily walking outside with Lucy following her.

"why the hell would you say that your teacher is a weird man who deserves to be alone!" phoebe shouted.

"he sent me out for hardly anything" Lucy shouted back defending her self.

"you talked in a test! that is doing something wrong and then you just leave school to hang around with your mates" phoebe shouted getting angrier.

"i said one word! and how did you know that i wasn't in school" Lucy said trying to think who it was either Hannah or Casey.

"you don't need to know" phoebe replied.

"Hannah or Casey" Lucy said wanting to know.

"Casey"she said quietly.

"i cant believe him"Lucy said running away.

"Lucy"phoebe shouted but it was too late she was already gone.

when Lucy finally got to Casey anger rose inside her

"why would you tell on me for i thought we were close" Lucy said feeling betrayed by him.

"we are i had to tell her and your dad"Casey said. suddenly Lucy went calm.

"OK im sorry for going mad. have you seen my brother" Lucy asked.

as she walked along the beach she saw Alex with Rosie. Lucy just smiled walking up to them.

"hey bro and Rosie" Lucy said.

"hey"they both said in union.

"mom and dad found out about me leaving school because Casey told them and then mom just went and had a go at me" lucy said.

"anyway im going to find Abby see ya" Lucy said walking away.

"bye" they both said.

"where shall we go then?" Alex asked Rosie.

"maybe Angelo's"Rosie suggested.

"yeah but my dad would probably be there and your dad would probably be in the surf club" Alex said.

just then Maddy came

"hey mom"Rosie said greeting her mom.

"hey miss O"Alex said. for some reason he had always called her that.

"hey Rosie i need you home now"Maddy said.

"OK" Rosie said not really wanting to go but had no choice anyway so she had to go.

At the farm house:

as Lucy knocked the door she saw Andy approaching

"hey Lucy" he said .

"is Abby in" she asked feeling awkward he was topless and looked a mess. then she remembered why Hannah had left. she felt sick now.

"no sorry ill call her if you want see where she is" Andy said taking out his phone.

"its fine just tell her to call me later" Lucy said wanting to get out of there decided to go to Angelo's.

as she walked in she saw brax

"hey brax" she said greeting him.

"hey Luce here you got sent out of lesson again" brax said slightly laughing. brax was the cool one. he was the one who find the joke in things and not be serious all the time.

"yep"Lucy replied smiling.

"you know you really are a Braxton" he said. this was true she even looked lot like her father too.

"is my dad here?"Lucy asked.

"yeah hes round the back" brax replied.

"thanks brax" Lucy said walking round the back .

"Dad" Lucy called wondering where he was.

"turn around" he said standing right behind her.

"you scared me then" Lucy said playfully punching his arm.

"i hear you got sent out of class" Kyle said. Lucy didn't laugh anymore thinking he was going to shout at her.

"yeah but it was for hardly anything"Lucy said quickly thinking that she was going to get in trouble.

"i'm not going to shout at you. i know your mom already did"Kyle said. Lucy breathing a sigh of relief.

"but you are grounded"Kyle said more sternly.

"why i didn't hardly do anything" she said annoyed.

"getting sent out and calling your teacher a weird man who deserves to be alone is a bad thing to do" Kyle said.

"but dad"Lucy said trying to persuading getting Kyle angry.

"but nothing Lucy! your grounded for a week"Kyle shouted making Lucy run away with tears in her eyes.

"whats wrong Luce"Brax asked as she ran past him.

"Lucy" he shouted tying to get her stop.

"what happened there?" Brax asked. Kyle just sighed as he sent phoebe a text telling her about what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

As Lucy sat on the beach crying feeling like everyone hated her Ricky came walking towards her

"hey are you OK?" Ricky asked noticing that she was crying.

"just go away rick"said while crying. but Ricky just sat down next to her.

"are you going to tell me what's wrong" Ricky said.

"its just i get blamed for everything"Lucy said.

"i heard you got sent out of your class today" Ricky said.

"yeah but he sent me out for talking once then i got a bit angry so i said that he was weird man who deserved to be alone for the rest of his life"lucy said. as Ricky burst out laughing.

"you know you and Brax are the only fun ones around here everyone else is just to serious" Lucy said.

"then i got angry at Casey for telling on me but i realized hes one of the calm people who i shouldn't push away"Lucy said.

"well he is laid back"Ricky said talking about her son.

"i gotta go home OK you'll be alright want you"Ricky said.

"ill be fine"Lucy said while nodding her head.

as Alex walked home he saw Jett, Jett was 28 now but they were like brothers who help each other

"hey Alex"Jett shouted trying to get his attention.

"oh hey Jett"Alex replied.

"so hows life for you then?"Jett asked wondering what else could happen at the Braxtons place.

"OK incept from my sister got sent out f lesson again and my cousin tole on her, but other than that fine."Alex said.

"OK well I've gotta go"Jett said walking away.

as Alex walked in his house. he noticed know one was home, so he went knocked on the door to Braxs house to see if Casey was there. as Ricky answered the door

"hey rick is case home?" he asked her.

"no but you want to go and check on your sister she seemed pretty upset when i talked to her"she said wanting him to go and see her.

"OK i will"he said.

when he walked across the beach trying to spot her he finally saw her

"Lucy"he shouted trying to make her hear him

"what do you want Alex?"she asked clearly annoyed by today.

"just came to see if you okay"he said sitting down beside her

""well i'm fine so you can go"she said ruthlessly not wanting him to talk to her.

"if that's what you want ill go"he said walking away as ash passed him

"hey mate how you doing?"ash asked Alex. ash and Denny were a couple and Denny was a couple months pregnant.

"i'm fine but my sisters not"he said pointing to his sister.

"OK ill go and talk her"ash said as he walked toward her.

"hey Lucy"ash said she huffed and shouted

"why cant any of you lot leave alone!"she just looked shocked.

"your brother was worried about you"he said

"well i'm fine just leave me alone"she snapped.

"OK 'i'm going"ash said walking down the he got his phone out to call Kyle

"hey ash whats up?"Kyle said as he answered the call.

"well your daughters a bit of mess on the beach"ash said. but then noticed that she had gone.

"oh mate shes just gone now"ash said.

"OK well i go find her"Kyle said ending the call.

as Lucy ran away from the beach knowing that her dad was coming. not thinking she just ran into the road getting knocked right over by the upcoming car.

A/N thanks for the reviews means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

As Alex walked over to Casey

"hey Casey" he shouted giving him a high five

"hey Alex fancy going for a surf?"Casey asked.

"yeah sure"Alex said. they both loved surfing so did Lucy as well.

"maybe you should ask Lucy if she wanted to come"Casey suggested.

"Na i think she wanted to be alone"Alex said.

"OK well lets go then"Casey said running into the sea as Alex ran after him.

as the driver to the car that run over Lucy walked towards her to see if she was OK. the driver shook her but there was no response. she was breathing though. in panic called the ambulance and drove off.

as the ambulance wheeled her into the van no one knowing what had happened.

"that was fun"Alex said to Casey after the surf.

"yeah we should do it again sometimes"Casey said.

"sure i'm going to call Lucy see where she is"Alex said.

as he called her phone one of the paramedics answered

"hello"the paramedic asked.

"why are you on my sisters phone?"Alex said wondering if who this was.

"i'm a paramedic. i'm afraid your sister was hit by car"those words were like knifes to Alex. he just ended the call and ran

"what wrong?"Casey asked worried.

"Lucy's been hit by a car! could you tell my mom and dad"Alex shouted as he ran.

"yeah! you go to the hospital"Casey said as he ran towards Angelo's.

as he got there he saw phoebe and Kyle

"hey case what are you doing here?"Kyle asked.

"Lucy's been hit by a car"Casey said as Kyle and phoebe's faces went down.

"is she at the hospital now"phoebe asked with tears.

"yeah Alex has just gone"Casey said seeing the pain in their eyes.

"thanks for telling us"Kyle said as they ran off.

\- at the hospital

as Lucy was wheeled into the hospital and passed onto the doctors

"Lucy?"Hannah said in shock.

as Alex arrived at the hospital

"wheres Lucy"he asked Hannah.

"shes in there i've got to call Abby let her know"Hannah said walking away. as Kyle and phoebe arrived

"Alex where is she?"phoebe asked worried.

"shes in there"he said pointing to the rooms she was in.

as they walked in they saw cuts and bruises on her face.

"look at her"phoebe said as she burst out crying.

"i know but she'll be OK"Kyle said trying to calm her down. as the doctor walked in

"do you know who did this to her?"Alex asked angry.

"i'm afraid not the person who hit her called the ambulance then must of drove off"the doctor said making phoebe cry even more

"what sort of sick person just leaves her there"phoebe said. anger rose in Kyle's eyes.

"i don't know but when i find out ill kill them!"

A/N thanks for reviews. Who ran Lucy over then? doing a who dunnit story line.


	5. Chapter 5

As phoebe just sat there next to Lucy, as Lucy lay there unconscious. Kyle called his family,after telling Alex to go home and get some rest. the police walked in

"do you know who did it yet?"Kyle asked.

"no i'm sorry were doing everything we can"the policeman said. Kyle just got angrier.

"how can you not know who ran my little over and then just left her there!"Kyle shouted angrily.

"Kyle calm down"brax said as he walked in trying to calm him down.

"don't tell me to calm down! when someone ran over my daughter and just left her!"Kyle shouted. Ricky just walked into Lucy's room where phoebe sat.

"i know mate but this isn't helping"brax said calming him down.

"i cant believe this is happening"Ricky said as she looked at Lucy and the state she was in.

"me neither and it just makes it worse that we don''t know who did this too her"phoebe said holding her hand. just then she felt a squeeze in her hand.

"she just squeezed my hand!"phoebe shouted so everyone could hear. Kyle and brax ran in, as Lucy opened her eyes.

"where am i?"Lucy asked.

"your in hospital you were hit by car"phoebe said making her remember.

"it wasn't there fault i ran out"Lucy said.

"do you know who did this?"phoebe asked.

"no! the last thing i remember was running away from ash after he called dad"Lucy said pointing to her father.

"it's okay do you need anything?"phoebe asked as Kyle just looked shocked that his daughter was running away from him.

"Abby"Lucy said wanting her friend. just then Hannah walked with Abby behind her

"she wanted to come and see you"Hannah said smiling.

"could i talk to her in private"Abby said nervously.

"sure"Kyle said walking out with the room with the rest of them.

"i think i know who ran you over"Abby said. Lucy looked shocked not knowing what to say.

"who do you think run over"said phoebe storming in.

"i might be wrong but when i was when walking back home i saw a car speed past"Abby said.

"so who was in there?"Kyle asked ready to get revenge.

"i didn't see there face but the car was black"Abby said suddenly everyone looked at brax.

"it wasn't me!"brax shouted.

"are you sure about that?"Kyle questioned.

"i was in my house until you called"brax said.

"i need you to do a statement though"phoebe said.

"yeah cause if it helps find who did it"Abby said happy to help her friend.

after Abby gave her statement to the police and went home.

"so who else drives a black car in summer bay?"Kyle said

"i don't look at colors of cars"phoebe said.


	6. Chapter 6

As Lucy walked out the hospital to go home phoebe asked "are you sure you want to go home?" "yes"Lucy said getting annoyed about how many times she had asked the same thing. "ok ok just making sure"phoebe said getting into there car. when they got home Alex and Casey were in the front room playing fifa. "your back early"Alex said surprised. "yep they let us take her back early"Kyle said happy. As Lucy went and sat on the sofa next to her brother and cousin. as brax and Ricky walked in, brax signalling Kyle to go to him. "so you still want revenge?"brax asked hoping he would say no. "yes i still want revenge! i don't want to kill but i do want to hurt them"Kyle said but talking loudly so phoebe and Ricky could hear them "whats going on?"phoebe said curiously. "nothing phoebe"Kyle said trying to make it look like nothing was wrong. "don't mess around Kyle! tell me whats going on"phoebe shouted making everyone here. as Lucy, Alex and casey sat on the sofa "turn the TV down Alex"Lucy whispered wanting to here what they were saying. "Brax wanted to know if i still wanted revenge"Kyle said back trying t make it calm. "and do you?"phoebe asked. "yes"Kyle said. "will you kill them?"phoebe said not wanting him to. "no i just want to make them pay. so me and Brax are going to find out who it was"Kyle said. "i'm coming"phoebe said not taking no for an answer. "well come on then Ricky could you look after them please"Kyle asked. "yeah cause you go"Ricky said as Brax kissed her cheek and walked on. just as Lucy ran out "i want to come!"Lucy shouted. "no!"phoebe shouted. "why?"Lucy shouted asking why. "because i said so!"Phoebe shouted back. "calm down. Lucy your not going and that's the end of it"Kyle said as he got in the car. "this is not fair!"Lucy shouted walking back inside and going to her room. as she climbed out of the window. as she walked down the street and a black car drove past Lucy had a flash back of when she got run over seeing the car. As Lucy ran following the car and when it stopped she hid in the bush looking on in shock as someone came out of it. A/N thanks for reviews. find out who ran her over in the next one. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy just stared not being able to move as she saw Andy the father of her best friend get out of the car. She thought for a second about what to do call her dad so he can beat him up or beat him up for a bit first then call her dad. as she walked towards Andy,when he turned around he jumped at the sight of her there

"oh sorry Andy"she said looking innocent.

"it's fine. you look pretty hurt you know"Andy said.

"and you would know all about that when you left in me in the road"she said in a manipulative way. As he got back in the car and drove off

"Andy!"she shouted as she got her phone out.

phone call:

Kyle: what is it Luce?

Lucy: i know who ran me over.

Kyle: who?

Lucy: and.

suddenly Kyle hung up.

"dad!"Lucy shouted down the phone.

"Phoebe! it was Andy!"Kyle shouted running over to her.

"how do you know?"Phoebe said how he could just know.

"Lucy told me she saw him and must have had a flashback."Kyle said in a rush.

"well lets go find him then"Brax said running to the car.

"i cant believe it was him! her own best friends father!"phoebe shouted with anger in her voice.

"i know but when i find him he'll pay"Kyle said as Brax nodded just then he drove past them.

"there he was!"phoebe shouted as Kyle turned the car around and then speeding down the street.

"there he is running away"phoebe shouted as Kyle and Brax got out chasing after him. As Kyle caught up punching him to the ground. As Kyle kept on punching him until Brax had to pull away.

"get off me!"Kyle said getting out of Brax's clutch and punching Andy in the privates.

"Kyle stop that's enough"phoebe said running to him and pulling him away making him stop.

"i think we got revenge"Kyle said kissing phoebe.

"god sake will you to wait until your on your own please"Brax said making them stop. Just then Kyle got a call from Lucy.

phone call:

Lucy: dad where are you

Kyle: I've just got revenge for you where are you so i can come and pick you up.

Lucy:i'm at the car park by Angelo's

Kyle: OK i'm coming to pick you up.

When she got in the car the first thing she did was

"so what did you do to him then"Lucy said wanting to know as soon as possible.

"i gave him a good beating"Kyle said proud of what he had done making Brax and Phoebe smile.

"well i was going to do that when i saw him but he drove off"Lucy said informing them.

"how were you going to beat them up"Brax said taking the pick while Lucy punched him in the arm.

as the arrived back Ricky walked out

"did you find out who did it?"Ricky asked.

"yeah"Kyle said walking inside to where Alex and Casey were playing video games.

"we found out who ran Lucy over"Kyle said making the boys immediately turn around.

"so who was it"Alex said.

"Andy"phoebe said. shocking the boys.

"did you get revenge?"Casey asked.

"yep"Kyle said.

"so none of you go near him"Brax said.

"what about when i hang out with Abby"Lucy said.

"you cant hang around with her no more"phoebe said.

"you cant do that she's my best friend"Lucy shouted.

"i can do that and i will do that"phoebe shouted back.

"dad tell her that it's not fair"Lucy shouted trying to get her dad to stick up for her.

"i'm sorry Luce but your mom's right you'll just have to make new friends"Kyle said trying to make things calm.

"i can't believe this"Lucy shouted as she ran out. As she just sat there crying on the beach Rosie came over

"hey Luce what's wrong"Rosie said wondering what was wrong with her friend.

"my mom and dad wont let me friend's with her Abby no more"Lucy said crying.

"why?"Rosie said thinking of why she wouldn't be aloud to be friends with her cousin.

"Andy was the one who ran over me and left me"Lucy said shocking Rosie.

A/N thanks for reviews. it was out of Andy and Jett to be the one who ran her over. will Rosie and Lucy become new best friends or will Lucy go behind her parents back and still be friends with Abby.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N this chapter will introduce Ellie, Katrina and Nate daughter.

"Andy as in my uncle Andy"Rosie said shocked. Lucy just nodded as Andy came walking down the beach with a black eye.

"Andy"Rosie said walking up to him.

"Rosie come back"Lucy said walking after her.

"is it true?"Rosie said wanting confirmation.

"yes"Andy said quietly but Rosie and Lucy heard him crystal clear.

"why did you leave her there?"Rosie asked anger in her voice.

"because i would of lost everything Hannah, Abby and all of my family"Andy said trying to sound innocent.

"that's no excuse!"Rosie said punching him n the stomach. just as Katrina came walking down.

"what's going on?"Katrina asked.

"nothing officer"Lucy said not wanting them to know what Andy did.

"OK"Katrina said walking away.

"i hate the police but her daughters pretty cool though Ellie"Lucy said. Rosie just nodded.

"you can go now! but never talk to me again"Rosie said

"do you really mean that?"Lucy asked not knowing if she was being serious or lying.

"yes! now I've got to go bye"Rosie said walking away.

"bye"Lucy shouted so Rosie could hear.

When she got home Phoebe was there just walking in from the kitchen.

"you come back then"Phoebe said sarcastically.

"well i do live her"Lucy said. As Phoebe sat down next to her.

"look i'm just trying to do what's best for you but you don't make it easy"Phoebe said calmly.

"i know but it's just how do i tell her why"Lucy said.

"either don't tell her or tell her calmly"phoebe said.

"thanks"Lucy said hugging her mother as Phoebe smiled this was something they hadn't done in ages. Just then Kyle and Alex walked in to Brax's to hang out with Casey

"what's going on here then"Kyle said sitting next to them smiling

"just having some mother and daughter time"Phoebe said smiling.

"without shouting i'm in shock"Kyle said sarcastically as he kissed Phoebe.

"get a room anyway i'm going to Abby"Lucy said walking out. when she was dreading telling her the truth

"hey Abby well i don't know how to say this but i can't be your friend any more"Lucy said fast.

"why? is it me?"Abby said shocked.

"no it's your dad. he was the one who ran me over"Lucy said waiting for her reaction.

"OK"Abby said running off.

"Abby!"Lucy shouted. A Ellie came walking by

"you OK Luce"Ellie asked.

"yeah you fancy grabbing a coffee maybe and hanging out?"Lucy asked.

"yeah sure"Ellie said smiling. After they grabbed their coffee they went and sat at the beach

"i haven't spoken to you in ages"Ellie said.

"i know but that's going to change"Lucy said. Just as Nate came walking down to them

"hey girls. El come on we've got to go"Nate said.

"OK bye Luce"Ellie said.

"you feeling better now Lucy"Nate said.

"yeah thanks and bye El"Lucy said. When she got back she had a smile on her face

"someones happy"Kyle said as she sat down next to him.

"yep i think i made a new best friend"Lucy said.

"who?"Kyle said smiling.

"Ellie"Lucy said happily.

"as in the daughter of that cop"Kyle said. Lucy just nodded and smiled.

A/N there will be more Abby to come with Lucy mischievous ways returning.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N thanks for reviews.

Lucy had been awake all night thinking about Abby she had to say she wa sorry. she could be friends with both and just find a way to hide it from her parents. as she walked into school she saw Abby

"hey Abby look i'm sorry. i still want to be friends just keeping it a secret"Lucy said quickly.

"OK"Abby said happy that she had her best friend back.

"but i hang around with Ellie as well now so we can all be friends"Lucy said happily.

"OK but how can we keep it a secret"Abby said making a fair point.

"i don't know but i know that mom's probably at home and my dad in Angelo's so we could somewhere now"Lucy said.

"yeah it's go"Abby said as they walked out of the school.

As they walked across the beach they saw Ellie

"Ellie!"Lucy shouted so she could hear.

"hey Luce and Abby"Ellie said.

"hey fancy hanging out?"Abby said.

"yeah sure but i thought you weren't allowed to be friends"Ellie said.

"i'm good at keeping secret's"Lucy said as Abby and Ellie just stared behind her.

"i don't think you are"Ellie said. Lucy just looked confused.

"why?"Lucy said confused.

"look behind you"Abby said. Lucy just looked confused as she turned around shee knew why. her mom and dad were just standing there angry

"come with us"Kyle said. they arrived at Angelo's

"i thought we said you couldn't be friends with her"Phoebe said annoyed.

"well i am and there's nothing you can do about it!"lucy shouted back.

"her dad could of killed you!"Phoebe shouted.

"exactly! her dad not her it's not her fault!"Lucy shouted making a point.

"why can't you just listen!"Phoebe shouted.

"why cant you be fare"Lucy shouted.

"how can we be fare if you just disobey us all the time"Kyle shouted.

"you can't stop me from being friends with her!"Lucy shouted running out.

At the school:

"hey Casey"Alex shouted.

"hey Alex fancy gong Angelo's?"Casey asked.

"yeah sure i'm starving"Alex said.

when they got there they saw Phoebe and Kyle talking

"hey mom and dad"Alex said.

"hey Alex"they said together hardly looking up.

"where's Lucy?"Alex asked.

"where she always is at the beach with doing things we tell her not to do"Phoebe said sarcastically.

"OK well were starving so"Alex said.

After they had there pizza they went to the beach where they saw Lucy, Abby and Ellie smiling and laughing together. Alex knew that Abby made Lucy smile and now having Ellie with them she would be even happier.

"hey Lucy"Casey said.

"hey Case. do us a favour and make sure he doesn't tell on me"she said pointing to her brother.

"ha ha will do"Casey said laughing.

"mom and dad already know why do you give them such a hard time"Alex said.

"maybe because they said i couldn't be friends with one my best friends because of her father!"Lucy shouted.

"fine well me and Casey are going surfing surfing so if you need us call us"Alex said.

"i think i call dad first you couldn't carry a snail"Lucy mocked.

"i like your that boy"Ellie said.

"what boy?"Lucy asked hoping it wasn't her brother.

"Casey"she said smiling as Lucy and Abby both smiled.

"well he is single but my brother goes out with Rosie"Lucy said as she texted Casey telling him what she just said. she saw Casey running towards them. as soon as he got there he looked at Ellie and said

"will you go out with me?"nervously.

"yeah"she said smiling as everyone smiled.

"well i'm just going with my cousin while you stay with my other cousin"Casey said running away.


	10. Chapter 10

As Lucy walked back home after hanging out with Abby and Ellie she couldn't help but smile. yeah she had a fight with her parent but she had two amazing best friends, a great cousin and a brother who was cool sometimes. as she went into the house trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Lucy!"Phoebe shouted. Lucy sighed walking back to where her mom and dad sat.

"what"Lucy said still being annoyed with them.

"you can be friends with Abby"Phoebe said making a smile rise on Lucy's face.

"really!"Lucy said happily hugging them both.

"yep! you were right when you said that it wasn't Abby's fault"Phoebe said as she Kyle smiled.

"OK we'll all just go to Ellie's or here and do you know Casey and Ellie are dating"Lucy said just as Brax walked in.

"Casey's dating who?Brax asked standing in the doorway.

"Ellie he's probably with her now"Lucy said smiling as Brax smiled and walking back into his house. just as Alex walked in

"hey Alex is Casey with Ellie?"Lucy asked feeling happy for her friend and cousin.

"yep. oh and Abby said to meet at the diner"Alex said recalling what Abby had told him.

"OK thanks"Lucy said getting up and walking out.

"bye"she said walking out the house and down road heading for the beach.

as she saw there she saw Abby and Hannah. why would Hannah be here? she thought to her self and then it her what if Abby had told her about Andy.

"hey guys"she said sitting down smiling.

"hey well I've got to go work"Hannah said kissing her daughter and getting up.

"bye"Lucy and Abby said together as Hannah walked away.

"did you tell her about Andy?"Lucy said hoping that she didn't because Hannah was a nice person who deserved to be happy.

"no am i'm not going to"Abby said.

"good i didn't want to her to know anyway"Lucy said with relief.

"i know she's in a good place why would we want to ruin that"Abby said.

"let's go find Ellie"Lucy said walking out why Abby followed her until they finally saw her with Casey

"look at these two love birds. just make sure you use protection"Lucy joked.

"for go sake Lucy you are so dirty minded"Casey said.

"that's why you all love me!"Lucy shouted.

"yeah that's right nothing but love"Casey said as they smiled. just as Alex came

"hey guys!"Alex said after seeing them all laughing.

"hey little bro"Lucy said.

"Casey i was wondering if you wanted to hang out"Alex said.

"yeah lets go"he said kissing Ellie.

"remembering what is said about protection!"Lucy shouted.

"what does she mine by that?"Alex said as they walked away.

"it doesn't matter"Casey said smiling.

as Ellie's phone buzzed she said happily "mom said you to can stay night".

"i'll go and asked my mom and dad"Lucy and Abby said together running home

"mom dad can i sleep over at Ellie's?""Lucy asked.

"yeah course go and get some clothes then"mom said. after Lucy got some clothes and went to walk out

i said "bye" as Lucy walked out.

"bye love you"mom said.

"love you to"Lucy said as she walked down the road heading for Ellie's house. when she got there Katrina answered

"hey Lucy come in"she said as i entered.

"thanks is Ellie in her room?"Lucy asked just making sure.

"yeah she's up there with Abby"she said as Lucy ran up the stairs to find them sitting on the bed.

"hey guys"Lucy said happy to see them.

"hey Luce"Abby and Ellie said together.

"so Ellie what's going on with you and Casey then"Abby asked.

"well were going on a date tomorrow"Ellie said. Lucy and Abby just smiled and looked at each other.

At the surf club:

"so Casey how is it going with Ellie then?"Alex asked.

"good were going out tomorrow"Casey said.

"i'm going out with Rosie as well"Alex said.

"your the best Alex"Casey said. Alex was the one who understood him and he could talk about some stuff which Alex would understand a lot.

"you are as well Case"Alex said smiling at what his cousin had just said about him.

today was great for both Lucy and Alex they both had best friends who care for them. who they can have a laugh with but how long will it all last and will Hannah find out the truth about the accident?

A/N thanks for reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy and Abby sat in the diner talking

"how's your dad going?"Harper said.

"he's good why do you care so much anyway"Abby asked not really knowing why she cared so much.

"because he didn't mean to do what he did he just wasn't thinking." Lucy replied.

\- at the beach

As Casey and Alex surfed while Andy did

"i hate him so much"Alex said anger in his voice.

"me too i would kill him if i could"Casey said looking at him with disgust.

"come on lets go i'm not being here while he is"Alex said going towards the beach.

"me neither let's go"Casey said following him up to the beach.

just then Lucy and Abby came walking up to them

"hey"Lucy shouted so they could here her.

"you shouldn't be here"Alex said.

"will you all just leave him alone he didn't mean to do what he did"Lucy shouted.

"thanks Lucy i appreciate that"Andy said going to give her a hand shake until anger rose inside Casey. as he shoved him to the ground punching him in the face.

"Casey stop!"Alex shouted trying to pull him away but failing. just as Brax and Ricky came running down

"Casey stop!"Brax shouted pulling him away.

"what are you doing?"Ricky asked feeling disappointed by what her son had done. just as Phoebe and Kyle came down

"you shouldn't be by her"Kyle said angry punching him to the ground.

"will you just leave him alone!"Lucy shouted crying as she ran away.

"Lucy!"Phoebe shouted chasing after her.

as Lucy ran to Angelo's crying sitting down against the wall.

"hey come on Luce"Phoebe said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"i just want everyone to leave him alone"Lucy said still crying into her mother chest.

"he could have killed you"phoebe said still hugging her.

"but he didn't and it wasn't his fault i ran out"Lucy said. as Kyle came walking in

"i'm sorry Lucy"he said as he hugged her.

"why can't you just leave him alone"Lucy said still in tears.

"i will now i just get angry sometimes"Kyle said.

"you mean always"Lucy said into his chest.

"i know but i wont anymore"Kyle said as he kissed her forehead.

"promise"Lucy said.

"i promise"Kyle said as Lucy hugged him and Phoebe.


	12. Chapter 12

Brax, Ricky and Casey walked into their flat

"what were you thinking?"Ricky asked furiously at what her son had done.

"he shouldn't go anywhere near my cousin"Casey said.

"yeah but Lucy didn't want you to do that did she, she just wants us to leave him alone"Ricky said.

"exactly so give me your phone"Brax said putting his hand out ready to grab the phone.

"no i need that!"Casey shouted refusing to give his dad his phone.

"what do you need it for?"Ricky asked looking at her son.

"if there was an emergency"Casey said trying to be smart.

"you can use your mates phone"Ricky said.

"what if i'm on my own somewhere"Casey said being smart.

"you wont be because your grounded for a week for as well"Brax said as Casey gave up giving him the phone.

As Lucy, Phoebe and Kyle left Angelo's heading for their home Alex came walking towards them

"you okay Luce?"he asked as he had been worried about her.

"i will be if you all Andy alone"Lucy said looking at each family member as they nodded.

"i'm going to find Abby and Ellie then i'm sleeping over at Abby's"Lucy said walking away.

"okay seen as you forgive him you can"Kyle said.

"do you really forgive Andy?"Alex asked not knowing if his mom and dad really did forgive him for what he had done.

"i suppose we have to for your sister's sake"Phoebe said as she hugged her son.

"so where do you want to go Mr?"Phoebe asked wanting to spend time with her son and youngest child.

"maybe to play soccer"Alex said. he loved soccer sometimes he would go down to the beach and play with Brax, Casey and his dad.

"let's go but i'll watch"Phoebe said as she hated soccer.

"spoil sport"Kyle said smiling. as they played soccer Phoebe just smiled at the best two boys in her life playing soccer and having a good time. tomorrow she would spend time with Lucy the most important female in her life.

as Lucy and Ellie walked into Abby's house with Abby all Lucy wanted to do before they talked all night was find Andy.

"i'm just going to toilet"Lucy said as she saw Andy walk past.

"hey Andy i'm sorry for what cousin and dad did i just want us to be okay now"Lucy said shaking his hand.

"thanks i mean i don't know what i was thinking when i left you there but i regret now"Andy said as he walked away.

"i'm back"Lucy said smiling as she returned.

"so what shall we do"Abby asked.

"can i tell you guys something"Ellie said nervous about telling them what she had to say.

"yeah anything"they both said.

"i don't want to go out with Casey anymore"Ellie said shocking Lucy and Abby.

"why?"Lucy asked not wanting to pressure Ellie but failing.

"i just don't see him that way"Ellie said.

"it's okay when are you going to tell him?"Lucy asked.

"tomorrow probably"Ellie said.

"he's grounded for a week and lost his phone for the week as well"Lucy said reading her text from Brax telling her that Casey was sorry for what he had done. then getting a text from her mother which read 'hey Luce thought we could hang out tomorrow hope your having a good time at Abby's. love mom xx' Lucy just smiled she loved her mom more than anything they just both didn't have a good way of showing it.

"what are you smiling at?"Abby asked seeing her friend smiling at her phone.

"nothing anyway what should we do then tonight"Lucy asked seeing that they had not decided on what they were going to do yet.

"how about watching a film"Ellie suggested.

"yeah sure what film?"Lucy asked.

"how about the titanic"Abby suggested.

"yeah sure but i will cry"Lucy said warning them that she always cried.


	13. Chapter 13

as Lucy walked towards her house she saw her mom waiting there for her

"hey mom"Lucy said smiling.

"hey baby"Phoebe said kissing her daughters forehead.

"so where are we going today then?"Lucy asked.

"anywhere you want"Phoebe said smiling as her smiled as well.

"to the beach"Lucy said. as she loved the beach and surfing.

"okay i'll swim and you surf"Phoebe said as she couldn't surf and Lucy only learnt of Brax and Ash and Andy.

"okay"Lucy said getting into car.

"i'll go and get your surfboard"Phoebe said walking to the house.

"so what's the drama going on then?"Phoebe asked.

"well you can't tell anyone this but"Lucy hesitated about telling mother about Ellie and Casey.

"well what is it"Phoebe said now wanting to know what it was that she couldn't tell anyone about.

"Ellie's going to break up with Casey"Lucy said.

"how come"Phoebe asked.

"i cant remember what she said now but is she is going to do it today"Lucy said feeling a bit awkward to be talking about this to her mother.

after they hung out together they saw Casey and Ellie on the beach

"come on mom let's go"Lucy said in a rush to get out of there as fast as she could.

"what's the rush? oh yeah"Phoebe said after noticing Ellie and Casey on the beach.

/ at the same time

"look Casey"Ellie said about to tell him that it was over. "it's over"Ellie said quite and quick but Casey heard every word.

"if it's because i sneaked out to see you even though i'm grounded"Casey said refusing too believe that it was really over between them.

"no it's just a prefer you as a friend"Ellie said as Casey just got up and walked away.

when Casey got home he saw his parents waiting there for him to come back

"i don't want to talk at the moment"Casey said walking to his room but Ricky followed him there

"Casey what's wrong?"Ricky asked in a calm way instead of shouting.

"Ellie broke up with me"Casey said upset as Ricky just hugged her son.

"did she say why?"Ricky asked wanting to know why she would tell her son that it was over.

"she said it was because she preferred us as friends"Casey said.

"okay but you cant sneak off again"Ricky said leaving the room.

"what's wrong with him then?"Brax asked as Ricky came walking out f the room.

"Ellie dumped him because she preferred them as friends"Ricky said.

/ at the same time

"goal!"Alex shouted after he scored on fifa against his dad.

"good goal"Kyle as they both smiled but being competitive at the same time.

"where's mom and Lucy gone?"Alex asked while concentrating on the game.

"dunno i just hope there having a good time"Kyle said.

as Lucy and Phoebe walked to the diner to have something to eat

Lucy said "how do think it went with Casey and Ellie?"

"dunno hope it went well though"Phoebe said.

as Abby and Ellie walked down the beach Ellie had a confession to make

"why did you really break up with Casey"Abby asked not thinking that it was reason that they really broke up

"you cant tell Lucy though"Ellie said as Abby looked confused as to why Lucy couldn't know.

"i love Alex"Ellie said shocking Abby.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N this chapter introduces Rhys Nate and Katina's son and Ellie's brother.

"you what?"Abby said not really taking in what Ellie had just said to her.

"i love Alex"Ellie repeated as her mother came down.

"you love who?"she said wanting to know who her daughter loved.

"Rhys after what did for me yesterday"Ellie said as Abby nodded trying to make it look believable that was what they were talking about.

"okay well i'm going to the beach to hang out with your mother actually"Kat said pointing to as she looked at Abby while waling away.

/

As Alex walked across the beach with Lucy they saw Rhys walking towards them

"hey your back from the trip"Alex said. Rhys had been on a 2 week trip to the UK with the school. all Rhys could do was stare at Lucy he had never met her before but she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"will you go out with me?"Rhys said not thinking while he looked at Lucy.

"not cool man come on Lucy"Alex said trying to pull her along but failing miserably.

"no i wont go out with you i have to know you first"Lucy said as she looked at him.

"okay well i'm 14 and i was born on the 23rd of august"Rhys said making Lucy shocked.

"really?"Lucy asked in shock.

"yeah why?"Rhys said confused as why she would think that it faked his birthday or age.

"we were born on the same day"Lucy said smiling finding something that they had in common.

"yeah well we have something in common there then"Rhys said smiling. this was making Alex sick seeing his older sister like this was horrible for him. god help Lucy when dad finds out. she's always been a daddy's girl. just then Lucy phone rang

Phone Call:

"hello"Lucy said.

"hey Luce i need you to come home"Phoebe said seriously down the phone.

"why?"Lucy asked not knowing why she would have to go home.

"it's Casey he's really upset and i think you could help him"Phoebe said.

"okay i'm coming"she said ending the call.

"I've gotta go bye"Lucy said running away from the boys.

When Lucy got to her house she saw Ricky and Brax

"where is he?"Lucy said as she couldn't see him.

"he's in his room he's really upset about Ellie"Ricky said. as Lucy walked into her cousin room she saw him sitting on the bed.

"hey Casey"Lucy said sitting next to him.

"hey Lucy"Casey said.

"Ellie does care about you but i think she might love someone else i wish i knew who but i don't"Lucy said trying to make Casey feel better.

"i know it's not that i couldn't care about what Ellie does it's just"Casey hesitated saying the rest of his sentence.

"i just what"Lucy said now wanting to know what he was going to say.

"i think she likes Alex"Casey said making Lucy move back a bit with a shock look on her face.

"well i don't mind if she dates my brother but he goes out with Rosie"Lucy said. just as Alex and Rosie walked in together making Casey and Lucy just look at each other awkwardly.

"hey Rosie how was your holiday"Lucy said as Rosie had been on holiday for week.

"it was good thanks"Rosie replied. Lucy really liked Rosie and knew how heartbroken she would be if Alex left he for Ellie. why did her life had to be so complicated? Lucy thought to her self as she looked at Alex and Rosie and wondered how long it would be before it all come crashing down.


	15. Chapter 15

"where did you go again?"Lucy asked Rosie forgetting where she had gone on holiday.

"los angeles"Rosie said smiling at how much fun she had with her mom and dad even though they weren't together they still were nice to each other for her sake.

"I've always wanted to go there"Lucy said as she planned to live there when she is older.

"it was lovely we went on the Hollywood walk of fame"Rosie said as everyone sat there quiet from Lucy who was having a good conversation.

"hey Rosie fancy hanging out"Lucy asked.

"yeah sure"Rosie said. as they walked down the beach Josh walked towards them

"hey"he said after noticing his daughter.

"hey dad"Rosie said as Lucy said "hey Josh".

"is Brax at your house?"Josh asked as he looked at Lucy.

"yeah"Lucy replied.

"okay thanks"he said as he kissed his daughters forehead and walked away. after they got back Lucy couldn't hide what she had been feeling all the time.

"Alex Ellie likes you"Lucy said making everyone look at her. "so make your choice Ellie or Rosie"she said as her whole family watched in shock.

"Rosie i'm sorry Ellie but i love Rosie"he said hugging Rosie.

"okay there it is then done so i wont no relationship drama"Lucy said as she had enough of all the drama surrounding stupid relationships as they all nodded.

"i don't know where she gets that from"Kyle said as he watched his daughter off into there house and straight to her room.

"me neither"Phoebe said as all of the kids walked out it left Phoebe and Kyle and Brax and Ricky together.

"well she helped in away she mad Casey more happier i guess"Ricky said.

"yep she doesn't have the best ways of doing things"Kyle said.

"she's a bit too open minded when she says things"Phoebe said recalling all of times her daughter had just come out with things.

"that's the best about her personality. enlist she tells you how she feels by shouting"Brax said as he liked at how open minded his niece was.

as Lucy walked down the beach she saw Rhys

"go away"she said to him in a nasty way not wanting to talk to him.

"okay but will you date me?"Rhys was shocked by her reaction as she punched him in the face just ass Kyle came walking down

"Lucy!i'm sorry mate"Kyle shouted at Lucy then spoke to Rhys as Rhys walked away.

"he deserves it"Lucy shouted.

"why did you do that"Kyle said trying to be calm.

"i've had enough him being stupid now i think i got the message across"Lucy shouted walking away.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N this chapter will see the return of the bad side of Lucy.

"were going home"Kyle said annoyed as he pulled Lucy along.

when they arrived home they saw Phoebe sitting on the couch

"hey guys"Phoebe said not knowing about her daughters recent activities.

"she punched Rhys in the face"Kyle said.

"why?"Phoebe asked looking in the direction of her daughter.

"wouldn't leave me alone"Lucy shouted letting go of Kyle's grip and running straight to the door locking the door behind her.

"Lucy open the door"Kyle shouted banging on the door.

"no go away!"Lucy shouted opening her window but Lucy new that if they didn't see her sitting behind the door then she had to make them believe that she was there.

"open the door Lucy!"Phoebe shouted annoyed. just as Lucy got changed, got a big box and Put the clothes she was wearing on top of it. then just to top it off she puts her radio on full blast, climbing out of the window and then running away. seeing an angry looking Ellie

"why did you hit my brother"Ellie said looking angry then slapping Lucy in the face.

"you cow"Lucy shouted pulling her hair which turned out to be a proper fight until Kat came running towards to them.

"stop it now!"Kat shouted pulling her daughter away as Brax came pulling his niece away.

"she hit me first!"Lucy shouted trying to break away for Brax clutch but Brax was too strong.

"i'm sorry about this Kat"Brax said as he walked away with Lucy.

"i'm sorry too"Kat said as she walked in the opposite direction. when they got home Brax told Kyle and Phoebe what had just happened.

"i'll leave you to it Brax said.

"so now your having fighting with your best friend"Kyle said sarcastically and angrily.

"she hit me first"Lucy said defending herself.

"that's no reason to have a fight!"Phoebe shouted getting angry.

"Phoebe calm do! Lucy your grounded so your going to sit here!"Kyle said firmly and sternly to his daughter as he sat down.

/

As Alex walked across the beach with Casey and Rosie they saw Kat and Ellie walk past them.

"what's happened Ellie?"Alex asked noticing that she had been in a fight.

"ask your sister"was all Ellie said angrily.

"Ellie and Lucy must of had a fight then"Casey said watching Ellie and her mom walk away.

"shall we go to her"Rosie said thinking that she would probably need a friend.

"no she'll probably just be grounded anyway"Alex said as they walked across the beach.

"okay well where are we going to go then?"Rosie said as she was bored of walking across the beach.

"i wonder how Abby is going to feel when she finds out both of her best friends aren't friends any more"Casey said feeling sorry for Abby as she was probably going to have to pick between Lucy and Ellie.

"i know but i never really liked Ellie and when she wanted to go out with me i said no because ii already have the best girl friend"Alex said kissing his Rosie.

"could you two stop please stop"Casey said as he didn't like other people being all lovey just like Lucy didn't either.

"so where are we going then"Alex said.

"let's go to the skate park"Casey said as they walked in that direction.

"sure if that's okay with you Rosie"Alex said looking at Rosie.

"yeah sure"Rosie said as she liked going to the skate park as well.

"okay well let's go"Alex said. when they got there they saw Rhys

"hey Rhys"Alex said not knowing that his sister had hit Rhys as well.

"your sister"Rhys said.

"why is everyone blaming Lucy for everything"Casey said getting annoyed at everyone and walking away.

"come on Rosie"Alex said following Casey as Rosie followed them.

A/N who will Abby choose when she finds out?

Pleas Review!


	17. Chapter 17

As Abby walked towards Lucy not knowing what had gone on between her two best friends.

"hey Lucy"Abby said smiling as she saw her best friend.

"hey do you know what happened"Lucy said not thinking she would know between her and Ellie.

"no why?"Abby said confused.

"me and Ellie aren't friends anymore and never will be"Lucy said hoping that Abby would just forget about Ellie so they can move on.

"so you want me to choose"Abby said just as Ellie came walking towards them.

"has she told you what happened then"Ellie said as she stormed towards them.

"she said you had a fight and that you will never be friends. so i guess you want me to choose"Abby said as Lucy and Ellie nodded.

"how did the fight start?"Abby asked not knowing how this could have happened.

"she punched my brother"Ellie said as she gave Lucy a dirty look which Lucy happily returned.

"i only punched him because he wouldn't leave me alone"Lucy said defending herself hoping that Abby would see her side of the story.

"okay well Lucy you've been my friend for ages and Ellie you've been such a good friend to me so i make my choice"Abby said making along pause which lasted forever to Lucy and Ellie. "Ellie i'm so sorry Lucy"Abby said as Lucy walked away.

"forget about her she never cared for you"Ellie said in a evil way.

when Lucy got home tears in her eyes she heard her parents voice, she tried to walk past them but failing miserably

"Lucy what's wrong"Phoebe said noticing that she had tears in her eyes.

"well Lucy not my friend anymore and non of you care for me so i'm leaving"Lucy said walking straight to her and packing stuff into her bag as her parents followed her.

"everyone cares about you"Kyle said affectionately. "your our first born" he said shortly after taking his daughters hand, which Lucy just pushed away.

"that doesn't mean anything"Lucy said pushing past them out of the door.

/ an hour later

As Alex and Casey walked into the house where their parents sat

"where's Lucy?"Alex asked.

"she left saying that she was going to leave she'll be back"Phoebe reassured.

"what! how could you just let her go she''s going through a hard time with Abby not being her friend anymore!"Casey shouted as everyone looked shocked.

"oi! who do you think your talking to"Brax shouted back.

"Casey come with me now"Ricky said signalling for her son to follow huffed as he follow his parents into their house.

"i can't believe Lucy isn't friends with Abby anymore"Alex said thinking about how close they were.

"i know she was upset earlier but she'll comeback"Kyle said as Phoebe nodded to what her son and husband were saying.

"i know. she has got Rosie though they were pretty close the other day"Alex said seeing the bright side.

"that's good then"Phoebe said reassured by what her son had said about Rosie and Lucy being close.

/

As Lucy sat on the beach all she could do was sit there and cry. thinking what could she do without her best friend what would she be.


	18. Chapter 18

As Lucy sat on the beach crying Rosie came walking towards her

"hey Lucy"Rosie said walking towards where Lucy sat "you okay"

"wish everyone would stop asking me that"Lucy said annoyed.

"what happened?"Rosie said siting down beside her.

"well maybe my best friend left me and that no one cares about me"Lucy said walking away but turning in her direction when she saw Brax

"Lucy!"Brax shouted running towards her.

"go away Brax!"Lucy said as she carried walking.

"not until you get home"Brax said making Lucy run.

"only if you tell me why those people are after you"Lucy said as she stopped running standing in front of her uncle.

"there old enemies but there gone now"Brax said just as a car came driving past when a man pulled out a gun.

"Brax look at you!"Lucy shouted pushing him out of the way.

"Lucy!"Brax said as she fell to the floor grabbing out his phone calling the ambulance and then taking it off his shirt to put in on the wound.

"what happened?"Rosie said as she ran towards them.

"she's been shot"Brax said as Rosie had tears. "could you get Kyle and Phoebe"Brax asked. Rosie nodded as she ran towards Lucy's house.

/

"hey Casey can i talk to you"Alex asked.

"yeah sure what is it?"Casey asked wondering what Alex was going to ask him.

"i need you to help me with Lucy"Alex said.

"i will but how can we make her relies that everyone cares about her"Casey said trying to think of ways thy could make her relies that she has everyone.

"Abby"was all Alex said as Casey nodded to the idea.

"how are we going to do that"Casey said. Just then Rosie came running in

"Lucy's been shot"Rosie said to the family as they all looked shocked. "Brax was there"

"thanks for telling us"Phoebe said as she ran to the car which everyone else followed.

"who would want to shoot Lucy?"Ricky said in shock.

"i dunno but i'll kill them"Kyle said.

"so will i"Casey said anger in his eyes.

"you wont"Ricky said her son wasn't going to end up in jail. Just as they arrived at the hospital so did the ambulance.

"look at her"Phoebe said as she burst out crying at the sight of her daughter who was in critical condition.

"i know but she'll be okay i promise"Kyle said as he kissed his wife's forehead trying to be strong for her and his son, who didn't speak.

"dad what happened?"Casey said rushing up to his dad.

"we were standing there the next someone shot her from a car"Brax said trying to stay strong.

"did you get the license plate?"Alex said as he watched his sister be wheeled into a room.

"i remember it was BT56 YMX"Brax said.

"revenge time"Casey said.

"not yet i'm staying with Lucy"Kyle sat as he sat next to his daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N this will involve a flashback.

As Phoebe sat next to her daughter watching her face she remembered the time she found out she was pregnant.

Flashback:

As Phoebe sat staring at the pregnancy test in front of her she couldn't believe it she was pregnant! yeah she wouldn't mind kids but she and Kyle had only been married for a few months. As she walked into Angelos seeing her husband at the counter she said "i need to talk to you" As she walked into the stockroom with Kyle following behind her.

"what is it?"Kyle asked slightly worried at how his wife was acting.

"i'm pregnant"Phoebe said as she watched the smile spread across Kyle's face.

"this amazing"Kyle said full of joy kissing his wife.

"i know what are we going to call it"Phoebe asked as she didn't know what they were going to call it.

"for a girl Lucy but for a boy"Kyle said as he loved the name Lucy but didn't know what he was going to call the boy.

"Lucy i like it"Phoebe said as she liked that name. "and for a boy Alex"she carried on as she had always loved that name.

"Lucy or Alex Braxton i like it"Kyle said smiling.

"how many kids are we planning on having?"Phoebe asked as Kyle never mentioned how many kids he wanted.

"2 maybe boy and girl"Kyle said as Phoebe nodded in agreement"

/ end of flashback

"it will be okay"Kyle said hugging his wife as she sat facing her daughter.

"how i she doc"Brax said as Nate walked in.

"still critical but she's stable which is a good sign"Nate said informing them.

"when will she wake up?"Alex asked as he sat next to Casey.

"we don't know for certain"Nate said.

"be back in a minute"Casey said walking out to find the person who shot his cousin.

"Casey come back"Ricky said as she followed her son knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"why can't i get involved"Casey said.

"because your too young and i wont see you going to jail at 15"Ricky said as Casey followed behind her.

"when are we getting revenge"Alex asked his dad.

"me and Brax will when Lucy is awake and i know she is okay you wont be"Kyle said as he was not allowing his son for the same reason Brax wouldn't let Casey.

"that is so unfair"Alex said as he pulled out his phone to go on twitter.

"it's not unfair it's too dangerous"Phoebe said as Ricky nodded in agreement.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N wow chapter 20 already. thank you everyone for reviewing my stories. i will be carrying on with this story but i have other fanfics so if you watch the program please review!:)

As Phoebe and Kyle sat next to their daughter, everyone else had went home for the night as Brax and Ricky said that they would watch Alex.

"would you ever let Alex get revenge?"Kyle asked.

"no! you want to him don't you"Phoebe said angry that her husband would let their son go and beat up someone or potentially kill them.

"what no! i was just asking"Kyle said defending himself as Lucy moved slightly.

"she just moved! come on Lucy wake up you can do it"Phoebe said happily as she motivated her daughter trying to get her to wake up.

"mom"Lucy whimpered still in pain and then saying "dad"

"it's alright were here"Kyle said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"what happened?"Lucy asked not remembering what had happened.

"you were shot"Phoebe informed.

"oh yeah! have you got revenge"Lucy asked as her dad, Brax, Casey and Alex probably had.

"not yet but me and Brax will soon"Kyle said as he held his daughter's hand.

"what about Casey and Alex?"Lucy asked wondering why they wouldn't be involved.

"they not allowed to go and get revenge it's too dangerous"Phoebe said sternly just as Nate walked in.

"your awake! how are you feeling?"Nate asked.

"okay still got a headache though"Lucy said as Nate nodded.

"i'll get you some painkillers. but you want be able to lift any heavy stuff and will have to rest seen as you were shot just under the chest"Nate said.

"will i still be able to have kids"Lucy said knowing that too much damage too a woman's stomach could make you infertile.

"yes luckily is what above your stomach"Nate said as Lucy smiled.

/

As Alex and Casey walked along the beach they saw Abby and Ellie.

"do you think we should tell them about Lucy"Alex said as he thought that they should tell them.

"yeah come on then"Casey said walking up to them.

"hey do you know about Lucy"Alex asked as he walked up to them.

"no why?"Abby asked worried.

"she was shot yesterday"Casey said.

"what?! is she okay?"Abby asked just as Alex got the text saying that she was awake.

"she just woke up"Alex said.

"i'm coming hospital"Abby said.

"no your not"Ellie said holding her back.

"i should never have chose you"Abby said walking with Casey and Alex.

/

when they arrived at the hospital Abby went straight to Lucy hugging her

"i should never have chose her i'm sorry"Abby said.

"it's okay just glad to have my buddy back"Lucy said smiling.

"how did you know that i got shot"Lucy asked.

"they told me"Abby said pointing to Casey and Alex.

"thank you"Lucy mimed to Casey and Alex who just smiled back.

"now this is where we get revenge on our own"Casey whispered into Alex's ear.

"good"Alex said smiling to that idea.

A/N so Lucy is awake and her and Abby are buddies again. hope you enjoyed it :)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter will see the return of a character.

"When can i go home Nate?"Lucy asked as she sat in her hospital room playing cards with Kyle.

"Today actually but you can't hold heavy things and it's best just to rest for a week or so"Nate said as he passed Phoebe the discharge form.

"She wont Nate i'll make sure of it"Phoebe said as she looked at her daughter, who looked away.

"That's it then you can go"Nate said.

/

"Casey!"Ricky shouted as she walked into her house. "Alex!"she shouted. "Brax!"

"what is it Ricky?"Brax asked as he walked towards her.

"i think Casey and Alex have gone to get revenge on him."Ricky said.

"i call Kyle"Brax said as he pulled out his phone.

PhoneCall:

Kyle:Hey Brax Lucy is allowed home.

Brax: That's great news but we think Casey and Alex have gone to get revenge.

Kyle: We'll be back in a minute.

"What did Brax want?"Phoebe asked as Kyle put is phone back in his pocket.

"Casey and Alex have gone to get revenge"Kyle said trying to be calm.

"you've got to be kidding me!"Phoebe shouted as Lucy tried to stop herself from laughing at her mother's reaction.

"maybe it's not all bad"Lucy said as she sat in the backseat.

When they arrived home Brax and Ricky were waiting in the house.

"Hey Lucy how are you doing?"Brax asked as Lucy sat on the couch.

"Good thanks"Lucy said as she turned on the TV.

"Someone needs to stay with Lucy"Kyle said as they were about to leave.

"I will"Ricky said as she kissed Brax goodbye and then getting Lucy popcorn as she knew that it was her favorite.

"How's life going then?"Ricky asked as she got popcorn and gave them to Lucy.

"Good now that i'm friends with Abby again. How's life for you?"Lucy asked back.

"Good mainly except for my son going of to get revenge when me and Brax told him not to"Ricky answered.

"Yeah i heard about that"Lucy said as she ate the popcorn.

"This is good"Lucy said as she ate the popcorn as Ricky smiled.

/

"Where could they have gone?"Kyle asked as they drove her around.

"I know where Casey is"Brax said as he drove down the road.

"how?"Kyle asked confused at how Brax would know where Casey was.

"Ricky put a tracker in his phone"Brax said.

"When?"Kyle asked as no one had ever said that Casey had a tracker in his phone.

"Remember when he ran away a few years ago"Brax said as Kyle nodded. "Ricky was that worried that he would do it gain she brought a tracker"

/

"There's the guy"Casey said. "We've got to go up behind and take him out"Casey continued as they walked quietly behind the man.

"Oi!"The Man said as he turned around grabbing Casey by the throat.

"Get off him!"Alex shouted as he tried to help his cousin but was pushed to the ground.

"You shot my cousin"Casey said.

"Oh shame! It was him or your dad"The Man said again.

"Who are you?"Alex asked.

"My name's Jake. Jake Pirovic"Jake said as he smiled but Casey and Alex looked in horror knowing that this was the person who killed there uncle.

A/N What a cliffhanger Jake is not dead in my story. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N So here's the main return of Jake. Will Brax, Kyle and Phoebe make it in time or will we lose 2 more Braxton's to Jake.

"Dad!"Alex shouted scare for his life. "Mom!"

"No one's coming to save you"Jake said back as he was handcuffing Casey to a radiator.

"Why do you want more revenge on you dad? You've had enough revenge"Casey said.

"I haven't had enough he killed my brother"Jake said as he grabbed Alex handcuffing him to the other radiator.

"And you killed Brax's"Alex said.

"So you're both equal"Casey pointed out.

"I am better than that scum. So it's about time i told you my plan"Jake said. "One of you will die"

"Why?"Alex said.

"Who's your dad?"Jake asked.

"Kyle Braxton"Alex replied.

"Oh, so you must be the son of old Brax"Jake said pointing to Casey.

"Yep, and i'm proud to be"Casey said.

/

"How far?"Phoebe asked in panic.

"Were here"Brax said as he pulled up.

"Pheebs you've got to stay here"Kyle said turning around facing his wife.

"No"Phoebe replied stubbornly.

"Pheebs it's dangerous and if this ends badly. Lucy needs a parent"Kyle said as Phoebe nodded.

"Be careful"She said kissing him.

"So who are you going to kill first?"Casey asked.

"You"Jake said grabbing the gun and pointing at Alex.

"No!"Kyle said running for Jake tackling him to the ground. Brax just threw he gun out of his reach.

"Dad!"Alex said as he tried not to cry.

"I'm here"Kyle said hugging his son, as Brax let Casey out.

"So what are we going to do with him?"Alex asked.

"Kill him"Casey said.

"That's not the answer"Kyle said. Just as a gun went off/

/

"Where are they?"Lucy asked Ricky.

"I dunno. They'll be okay i promise"Ricky said.

"I love you Ricky"Lucy said.

"I love you too"Ricky said back smiling.

"I mean that time before i got run over you were the only one who came and talked to me. Instead of shouting and i'm grateful for that. I really am"Lucy said smiling back at Ricky.

"Anyway what movie do you wanna watch?"Ricky asked.

"The Titanic"Lucy said as the Titanic was one of her favorite movies.

"Okay. They'll find the boys"Ricky said.

"How do you know that. They could be anywhere"Lucy replied.

"I put a tracker on Casey phone"Ricky said smiling. This was the reason she did it and she knew it would come in handy sometime.

"Does he know that? And when?"Lucy asked.

"He doesn't know and a few years ago. When he started turning into a rebel"Ricky said.

"I better he's going to be annoyed when he find out"Lucy said shew loved drama so she was going to make sure she got a front row seat.

/

Just then Jake dropped to the floor.

"Phoebe!"Kyle shouted as he noticed that she was the one with the gun in her hand.

"He deserved it"Phoebe said back.

"Go Phoebe!"Casey said.

"Now we know that Jake insist coming back but we've got to get rid of the evidence"Brax said.

"We'll just leave him"Kyle said.

"Alright"Brax replied.

"Let's go home"Phoebe said before hugging her son and kissing his forehead.

When they got back Lucy quickly came to them.

"Who was it?"Lucy asked anxiously.

"Jake"Brax said making Ricky quickly turn around at him.

"Is he dead?"Ricky asked.

"Yep. Phoebe shot him.

"Go mom"Lucy said hugging her mom.

"How did you know where to find us?"Casey asked. Lucy smiled knowing that it was going to kick off.

"Me and your mom we kind have got a.."Brax hesitated.

"You and mom did what"Casey said.

"We got a tracker on your phone"Ricky said.

"What?!"Casey said. "Why?"

"Why. Maybe because of this. You just go into things blindly before thinking"Ricky said standing up.

"Such a joke"Casey said walking into his house and into his room.

"We better go"Brax said walking into their house.

"Bye"The others called out.

A/N So Jake is dead. Originally it was going to be Alex but then i thought that Phoebe would be the best one to kill him. Hoped you enjoyed it! :)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Thanks for review. Hope you enjoy! :)

"Where's the gun?"Kyle asked as it had moved from the side.

"Brax took it said that he was dumping it"Phoebe replied as she turned the toaster.

"Okay, well where's the kids?"Kyle asked as he noticed how quite it was.

"Alex is with Casey and Lucy still asleep"Phoebe said as she got her toast out of the toaster.

"It's ten o'clock"Kyle said.

"I know just leave, she's had a tough few days"Phoebe said sitting down on the table. Just as Lucy came walking in rubbing her eyes still tired.

"Morning"Lucy said not having fully woken up yet.

"Morning sweetheart"Phoebe said as Lucy sat down on the sofa getting a pillar lying down n the sofa.

"I do't feel too good"Lucy said.

"What's wrong with you?"Kyle asked.

"Got a headache"Lucy replied as Alex and Casey came in but Casey was pulled back by his dad.

"Your still in trouble"Brax said pulling him into their house.

"Your grounded and give me that phone"Ricky said.

"Fine!"Casey said giving his mom the phone.

"If we didn't have that you would have died"Brax said forgetting that he didn't know about the tracker.

"What are you talking about?"Casey asked confused.

"Doesn't matter Casey"Ricky said putting the phone in her pocket.

"Yes it does"Casey said stubbornly.

"We got a tracker on your phone"Brax said.

"What? Why?"Casey asked full of anger.

"Because of this. You don't think before you do stuff. You've had it on there for couple of years"Ricky said.

"Take it out"Casey said annoyed.

"No its to keep you safe"Ricky said refusing to take it out.

"I'm going"Casey said walking away.

"Casey!"Ricky and Brax shouted.

"What's wrong with you?"Alex asked as he noticed his sister lying on the sofa.

"I've got a headache"Lucy said as Phoebe gave her medicine.

"Okay well i'm starving"Alex said picking up Lucy's toast and eating it.

"Oi!"Lucy shouted getting up ready to him but Kyle stopped her.

"Alex that was Lucy's"Phoebe said.

"So she's ill"Alex said shrugging.

"I can still eat!"Lucy shouted.

"I'll make you another one Lucy"Phoebe said turning on the toaster.

"Thanks mom"Lucy said turning the TV on and flicking the channels.

/

"Hey Casey"Abby shouted running over to him.

"Hey Abs"Casey replied sitting down on the bench.

"Is Lucy home?"Abby asked as Casey nodded. "Cheers Case"

When Abby finally arrived there she was greeted by Lucy immediately.

"Hey Abby"Lucy said hugging her best friend smiling happy to see her best friend.

"How you been doing?"Abby she smiled back.

"Good"Lucy said smiling.

"I thought you were ill"Alex said as changed the channel.

"Shut up you"Lucy said glaring at him which Alex playfully put his hands up surrendering as Kat and another officer came to the door.

"How come your here?"Kyle asked as he walked to the door, Phoebe following.

"Kyle Braxton, i'm arresting you on suspicious of murder of Jake Pirovic"Kat said handcuffing Kyle as everyone else looked shocked.

A/N So Kyle's been arrested. What will happen now? Thanks for all the reviews! :)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Hey guys :) From now on i'm going to be replying to all the reviews now. I'll reply at the bottom! :) Spoilers: There will be a trial! Hope you enjoy :)

"How can you just arrest him?"Phoebe asked as she leaned on the desk on the police station.

"We have evidence to link him to the crime"Kat replied s she looked through files.

"And what's that then?"Phoebe asked.

"Kyle's DNA was found all over his clothes"Kat said just as Brax walked in.

"Can he be released on bail?"Brax asked.

"No"Kat replied.

"Why's that?"Brax questioned.

"There will be a trial in 2 weeks time. I'll see if he can be allowed out on bail"Kat said as she walked away.

"Brax what am I going to do? The kids need him"Phoebe said in panic. Her husband could go to prison for something she had did.

"I'm going to get a top lawyer. Now you to home to your kids"

H&amp;AH&amp;AH&amp;A

"Are you okay Lucy?"Abby asked sitting next to her best friend

"What am I going to do?"Lucy said on the verge of tears.

"You'll get through this"Abby reassured as she soothingly rubbed her best friend's back.

"What if dad goes t prison though"Lucy said as she burst out into tears.

"Come on. It's okay"Abby said hugging her best friend.

"But it might not be and I need him"Lucy said as she continued to sob.

"Even if it's not you can still visit him"Abby said as Lucy whipped her tears away as she nodded.

H&amp;AH&amp;AH&amp;A

"What's going on?"Casey said as he saw his mother comforting Alex.

"Kyle's been arrested. The trials in 2 weeks"Ricky said informing her son as she looked at him.

"Why do they think that it was Kyle?"Casey asked confused how they could just think that it was Kyle.

"They found Kyle's DNA on his clothes"Ricky informed as Alex got up and walked out the room.

"What are we going to do now?"Casey asked.

"There's nothing we can do. But were getting a top lawyer"Ricky said as Casey nodded.

"Alex!"Casey shouted as he went into Alex's room.

"What!"Alex snapped.

"Look I know this must be hard"Casey said.

"Hard!"Alex shouted.

"Yes! but were all here for you"Casey said.

"I'm sorry it's just what if he does go to prison"Alex said.

"I don't know but hopefully he doesn't"Casey said hoping that his uncle wouldn't end up jail.

H&amp;AH&amp;AH&amp;A

"Hey mate"Brax said as Kyle came walking towards him.

"Where's Phoebe?"Kyle asked as he couldn't see his wife.

"I told her to go home mate. Were all worried about you but were going to get the best lawyer"Brax said as Kyle nodded. As Phoebe came walking out from one of the doors.

"She's giving you an alibi"Kat said as Kyle looked at Phoebe. "The trial still stands though"Kat said as Kyle and Brax nodded and they left the police station.

"Why would be so stupid?"Kyle asked facing Phoebe.

"I can''t let you go to prison for something I did so it was either me handing myself in or me giving you an alibi"Phoebe said.

"Well you got a less chance of going to prison now"Brax said looking at the bright side.

"Where did you say we was?"Kyle asked.

"At home but no one else was home"Phoebe said as Kyle nodded.

A/N Reply to reviews

Fanfiction.79 - Casey is stubborn. Brax got rid of the gun but no one thought to get rid of the body. Thanks for review. :)

Gillian Kearney fan - Don't want to give anything away but it could happen. Thanks for review :)

FrankElza - The kids wont take it well during the trial but they will take it on in different ways. Lucy and Alex do have a good sibling relationship. I know what Casey feels like because my mom but a tracker on my phone when I went to far away. I'm glad you enjoy the story and I plan on carrying writing this for a long time. Thanks for review :)


	25. Chapter 25

When they all arrived home Alex and Lucy rushed to their dad.

"Dad!" They both shouted hugging their dad.

"It's okay. I'm here" Kyle said.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well your mom gave me an alibi but there's still a trial. It could go either way really" Kyle said Lucy looks disappointed.

"But your more than likely not to go to jail?" Lucy asked.

"Probably now go to bed it's late" Kyle said. After Lucy said bye to Abby she went home too.

"Goodnight" Lucy said as she went too bed. She couldn't sleep she knew that her dad still didn't have a great chance.

Whereas Alex slept quite well now believing that it would all be okay.

\- In the morning

"How did you sleep?" Phoebe asked as Lucy came walking into the kitchen.

"Good" Lucy lied smoothly as she was a good liar.

"That's good then. What are you doing today?" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"Probably just to the beach with Abby or something" Lucy replied as she sat down on the table.

"Okay" Phoebe replied as Alex walked in.

"Where's dad?" Alex asked noticing that his dad wasn't there.

"He's in bed. And could you be out from 12 to 3 please?" Phoebe asked her son kindly.

"Yeah, sure" Alex replied as he sat next to Lucy.

"Why didn't you just say that you wanted me out of the house!?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"Look I know this is hard" Phoebe said trying to calm her daughter down.

"Hard! You don't know how hard it is!" Lucy shouted as she ran out of the house.

"I'll go after her mom" Alex said running after his sister.

"Thanks Alex!" Phoebe shouted so Alex could hear her.

"Hey Lucy!" Alex shouted after he caught up with his sister.

"Leave me alone Alex!" Lucy shouted at her brother turning round to face him.

"Look! Dad's more likely not to go to prison" Alex said trying to calm his sister.

"Alex! Wake up!" Lucy shouted as loud as she could anger in her voice.

"I am awake" Alex replied smiling.

"Dad will go to prison. And if you see anything different your just an idiot" Lucy said walking away and Alex didn't bother to follow her.

When Alex returned to his house Phoebe and Kyle were waiting for him.

"Where's Lucy?" Kyle asked as he noticed that his daughter wasn't there.

"She's gone" Alex said.

"Well I'll go and find her then" Kyle said standing up but Alex blocked the door.

"Just leave her to calm down" Alex said blocking the door so his dad couldn't get out.

"Why?" Phoebe asked worried for her daughter.

"She's convinced that your going to go to jail" Alex said.

"I knew she would be" Kyle said sitting back down.

"Alex could you out for a bit please" Kyle asked his son.

"Yeah" Kyle said walking out of the house.

"I want to take down your alibi" Kyle said to Phoebe.

"Never" Phoebe replied stubbornly.

"Look Phoebe I'm not going to let you lie for me" Kyle said.

"Your my husband" Phoebe replied.

"I know that but if you get caught you'll go to prison as well and I can't let that happen" Kyle said looking at his wife.

"But Kyle" Phoebe said.

"No Phoebe just go and get rid of that alibi" Kyle said tying to hold back the tears as Phoebe got up crying as she walked out of the house.

A/N So Phoebe's taking down her alibi. The trial will be about 3 parts and will start in the next chapter. Glad you all enjoy this as I enjoy writing it.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N So here's the trial part 1.

"Are you all ready?" Brax asked the rest of them as they nodded.

"When we get to court stay calm. We've got one of the best lawyers there is" Brax continued.

When they arrived at court Kyle said goodbye to family.

"We are here today to see whether, the defendant is guilty or not guilty" Judge said. "Your client has been made aware of all the arrangements?" Judge asked Kyle's lawyer.

"He has your honor" Lawyer replied as Kyle looked at his family. Why should he go to prison and leave his family? Kyle thought to himself.

"Kyle Braxton are you guilty or not guilty" Judge asked Kyle.

"Not guilty your honor" Kyle replies as everyone smiles except from Lucy who still believed that, whatever happens her dad will go to jail.

The Next Day:

Kyle is in the stand.

"Kyle Braxton you didn't like Jake did you?"

"No" Kyle replied. 'Like him. I wished I was the one who killed him' Kyle thought to himself.

"And why's that Mr Braxton?"

"He shot my daughter and killed my brother" Kyle replied.

"So it's fair to say you had motive to commit this crime"

"I guess but I didn't" Kyle said back putting on a strong face.

"Where were you on the 10th May at approximately 9 o'clock?"

"I was out on my way to work" Kyle replied looking over to Brax who gave him a pleasing look.

"So you have no alibi?"

"No" Kyle said as Phoebe watched in shame. Her husband could go to jail for something she did.

"So you have no alibi and you have a motive" Lucy looks at the panel ho begin writing stuff. 'Why does this have to happen to me. I have such a bad life'. Lucy thought to herself as Phoebe put her arm around Lucy and Alex.

"What's going to happen now?" Alex asked his mother.

"Well they'll just try to prove that your dad is guilty for now. Then our lawyer will prove that your dad's innocent" Phoebe said to her son.

"Don't worry Alex" Casey said.

"Alex you should worry. In least I'm prepared for the worst" Lucy butted in Casey and Phebe shook their heads.

"Don't worry Lucy" Brax reassured.

"Stop saying that!" Lucy semi shouted walking out.

"I'll go after her" Ricky said as she thought it was right for them to watch Kyle.

"No but I didn't do it" Kyle reassured as he watched his daughter leave the room. All he wanted to do now was run to her.

"Okay, Court will resume in 1 hour" Judge said as everyone left.

\- At the same time

"Hey Lucy" Ricky said as she sat next to Lucy who was sitting on a wall outside the court.

"Hey Ricky" Lucy replied as she stared at the sky in front of her.

"I'm not even going too try and think how hard this must be on you" Ricky said.

"Why do I have such a bad life?" Lucy asked facing Ricky, who like shocked at the words her niece just said.

"You don't" Ricky assured her but Lucy wasn't convinced.

"I do. I've been shot, hit by a car, I lost my best friend and I always push everyone away" Lucy said. Ricky had to admit this was true but she had just as much good things in her life than bad.

"Yeah but you have a great parents who love you, a brother, me and Brax and Casey, who I know cares about you a lot. And do you know how I know that?" Ricky asked Lucy.

"How?" Lucy asked back as she faced Ricky.

"Because they did this. To protect you like we always have" Ricky said as Lucy hugged her.

"Thanks Ricky" Lucy said running back into the court.

A/N So that's the first part. I really like writing scenes between Lucy and Ricky. Hope you all read again next time! :)

\- Libby


	27. Chapter 27

A/N So this is the big part in court and then the next one will be how they deal with it. Hope you enjoy! :)

"Court is now resumed" Judge said as Kyle stood up for the verdict. Everyone just hoped and prayed, that Kyle would be found not guilty. "So now that you have come to verdict. Do you care to tell us?"

"Guilty" Everyone just looked on in shock. Lucy wanted to shout out 'I told you so' but being to upset to do so. Alex in deeper shock still trying to believe that it was all going to be okay.

Suddenly, Phoebe stood up and shouted "No, I did it. It was me!" Kyle shook his head at her but she didn't care.

"Mrs Braxton, are you confessing to the murder of Jake Pirovic" Judge asked Phoebe.

"Yes I am" Phoebe said. Lucy looked in even more horror as did Alex and Kyle.

\- The Sentence

"Kyle Braxton seen as you did not commit the crime. You are not guilty" Judge said as Kyle nodded but not being happy at all. He would now leave his wife and have to raise the kids.

"Phoebe Braxton. I sentence you to 10 years in imprisonment" Judge said to Phoebe as she took away, Kyle went over to his kids.

"Hey it's going to be okay" Kyle said as he hugged his kids, knowing how he hard this was going to be hard but he needed to do it for his kids.

"When can we see mom?" Alex asked as he held back the tears as did Lucy but she was so much better at hiding her emotions from the world.

"Well you'll see when she's taken to the police car and then you'll see her next week in prison" Kyle told his and daughter.

"He deserved it though" Lucy said as she looked up hoping that it would hold the tears in, which it did but Alex burst out in tears. She was sick of the world and at this point, she just wanted it to end.

"I know that you are so upset about everything but I'm here and so is Brax and Ricky.

"How do you know how I feel!" Lucy shouted just wanting to punch the nearest person to her, not caring how much it hurt them.

"Calm down" Kyle said to his daughter.

"Here comes Phoebe" Brax said to them as Phoebe gave her family one last hug before going into jail, Brax came up to Kyle.

"Hey Kyle" Brax said as he walked toward him.

"Hey Brax" Kyle replied staring behind him.

"Look, I'm saying that this is going to be easy for you but it will get better and me, Ricky and Casey will try to help as much as possible" Brax reassured Kyle.

"I already miss her so much" Kyle said as he broke down.

"Come on Kyle" Brax said as he comforted his brother. "You've still got two great kids in there, who need you more than anything now, especially Lucy" Brax carried on as Kyle nodded. Kyle knew how good she was at hiding her hiding her emotions and he knew that deeper than all that anger which came out, she was crying inside.

"I know. I just wonder how Phoebe's going to take all this" Kyle said feeling for his wife, who was now in prison. He hoped that she'd be able to defend herself in there from the people who want fights.

A/N So Phoebe's in prison, I couldn't wait to show you guys this. Hope you enjoyed this! :)


	28. Chapter 28

A/N This chapter has no dialog. Only has thoughts! Hope you enjoy! :)

As Phoebe lay in her cell staring at the roof, she thought about her family, her gorgeous husband, who she knew could cope without her. Her daughter, who with the help she needed could be the best person in the world and her son, who had the biggest heart and always wanted to help. Her kids were going to be 24 and 22, when she got out of this hell hole but if she hadn't of confessed her husband would of gone to prison for something she did and she would never of been able to forgive herself. 'What she did was the wright thing to do' Phoebe thought to herself. She had made the right choice but how was she going to convince her children that this was the only fair to way and she deserved to go to jail for what she had done.

\- Meanwhile

As Kyle lay in his and wife's bed staring at the wall thinking about how much everything had changed in the matter of a few weeks. His daughter had been shot, his son had been kidnapped and his wife had a killed someone. 'What a family' He thought to himself. Even though all their faults, he still had hope that they would all get through this. It was Phoebe they needed to worry about, he had Brax, Ricky, Casey and his kids to help him. Phoebe had know one. He already missed her so much. It would be 10 years since he would share a bed with her again. '10 years is too long' Kyle thought to himself. Why sis this have to happen to him? Why couldn't his life have been easy, a stroll in a beach but no instead it have to be a stroll through the risk of getting shot, stabbed, hit by a car or someone wanting revenge on you.

\- Meanwhile

As Lucy lay in her bed going through a photo album, she got to a picture of her and mother, she had to be about 6 at the time and was so happy. Lucy wished she go to back to that time, the time where everything was okay and fine. Life was full of joy, she didn't have to worry about people coming after her or being shot or hit by a car. She recalled the time, she had been at the beach with her mother and had spotted something floating in the air, she remembered running of and following it until she finally caught but by then the whole bay was searching for her. Lucy smiled at this. 'What a time' She thought to herself. Those were the best times of her life and always would be but the future 10 years of her life would be the wort ones of her life. Not getting hit by a car or shot but losing her mother for 10 years. That was the worst.

\- Meanwhile

As Alex lay in his bed unable to sleep, he thought to himself. This was the first time he couldn't sleep, he could sleep when Lucy was hit by a car and he could sleep when he was shot but today was different. Today was the day that all went wrong, he could hardly visit his mother. He wouldn't see her every morning, she wouldn't make him best friend. He wouldn't wake up to her bright smile, which always seemed to lighten the mood. That was all gone now. 'What's the point of worrying everyone' Alex thought himself. He knew that Lucy needed more attention, he could read her like a book most of the time but sometimes she was read. She could be a pro at hiding her emotions for the world, only there mother could read through her all the time but she wouldn't be there all the time. So it was his and his dad's job to look after her now. Know matter how hard it was. It was his and his dad's job.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I wanted to do something different. Hope you enjoy this! :)

As the Braxton clan all sat on the table having a family meeting, Brax asked everyone how they slept

"How do you think we slept our mom's in prison but hey we slept fine didn't think about her once. Why would we?" Lucy asked sarcasticly.

"Lucy. Doing this isn't helping. We can go and see Phoebe today anyway" Kyle said as the kids faces lit up.

"Really" They both said with a smile. It had been a week since Phoebe had gone to prison and they were all counting down the minutes until they culd visit her again.

\- The Visit

As Kyle, Lucy and Alex waited for Phoebe to come along, they finally spotted her.

"I missed you two" Phoebe said as she hugged her children then kissing her husband.

"So how have you been?" Kyle asked his wife as they all sat down.

"Fine but I missed you guys more than anything" Phoebe replied as she had missed her family so much.

"You shouldn't of confessed" Kyle said as he didn't want her to confess.

"I had to. You were innocent Kyle, if I would let you go down for this, I would never of forgave myself" Phoebe said as she would never of forgave herself if her husband would of phone down for this when it was her, who had committed the crime. "How are you guys doing?"

"Well. Hard without you though" Alex said to his mom.

"Your not saying much Lucy" Phoebe said as Lucy hadn't said a word.

"What do expect to say?" Lucy asked her mother.

"Something" Phoebe replied wanting her daughter to say something.

"Ok. Your stupid. No, actually your all stupid. You three, Casey and Brax. Do you know why?" Lucy asked.

No one replied to her.

"I'll tell you. How could you just leave a body with all DNA on it" Lucy said as she got up walking away.

"Lucy" Kyle shouted as he watched her walk out. "She'll be fine, she cant go anywhere"

"I know. I haven't stopped thinking about all of you, since I got in here" Phoebe said as they nodded. "How's school going?"

"Good. I'm getting my levels in Maths and History" Alex informed his mother.

"That's good. How about Lucy?" Phoebe then asked her son.

"Not good. She's hardly going to any lessons and most of the lessons, she goes to, she gets sent out of it" Alex then informed his mother.

"I'll deal with that" Kyle said to his wife as she nodded.

"How's Brax, Ricky and Casey doing?" Phoebe asked wanting to know how they were all doing too.

"Good. As far I know Casey's doing well in school and even better news. Ricky's pregnant" Kyle said as Alex and Phoebe smiled.

"How come I didn't know?" Alex asked his dad.

"They were going to tell you later" Kyle said to his son.

"I'm going to tell Lucy" Alex said as he ran off to find Lucy.

When he found her, he quickly ran to her and said to her "Guess what"

"What is it?" Lucy asked her brother as she turned to him.

"Ricky's pregnant" Alex said as Lucy face lit up.

"Really. I'm going to have another cousin" Lucy said. She was delighted to have another cousin, if there were anything like Casey then it would be just amazing. As Casey was caring and always wanted to protect people.


	30. Chapter 30

When Kyle, Lucy and Alex arrived home, Lucy and Alex went straight to their uncle's and auntie's house.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" Lucy asked with a huge grin.

"Yep!" Brax said as he kissed his wife.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Alex asked wanting to know, whether she was going to have another boy cousin or a girl cousin.

"We don't know yet but we should soon" Ricky informed the kids.

"Does Casey know?" Lucy then asked wanting to know more and more about her cousin to come.

"Yes. We told him the other day but we told him to keep it a secret" Brax said staring at Kyle as he was supposed to keep it secret.

"Sorry, it's just they've been upset with Phoebe, so they needed something to cheer them up" Kyle said as Brax and Ricky nodded as Casey walked in.

"So have you heard the news?" Casey asked his cousin's as he left his surfboard outside.

"Yep!" They both replied together. For Alex this made everything better, he still had a clinging hope that he would wake up one morning and everything would be fine and okay. But Lucy beyond all the smiles she gave as she was having a new cousin, she was screaming inside. It was like she was screaming at the top of lungs and no sound would come out, she was screaming because life was so just so difficult, she missed her mother more than anything, she was total fail at school. The only person she could open up to all the time was gone and wouldn't be back for 10 years. She just accepted to fail her exams. Alex would always do well in school in his exams, when Alf died Alex was devastated he had loved that guy. he looked up to him but instead he buried his head in work but Lucy would forget about school it meant nothing to her anymore.

"How about you two go out or something" Kyle said to his kids as they nodded, while a real smile was on Alex's face, a fake smile was on Lucy's face.

When they left Kyle turned to Brax and Ricky. "I'm sorry about telling them. It's just I'm worried about Lucy. She's been skipping lessons" Kyle informed.

"Mate, It's fine. We would of told them anyway" Brax said as Ricky nodded.

When Lucy arrived to where Abby sat she couldn't wait to tell her best friend, that she was having another cousin.

"Guess what" Lucy said to her best friend wanting her to guess.

"You actually did a lesson" Abby guessed.

"No"

"I don't know"

"Ricky's pregnant. So I'm having another cousin"

"That's great. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know. I don't really mind, as long as it's cool"

"How's Casey feel about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean he's 15 so him and the bay will have a 15 years age difference"

"True but I don't think he's cares about the age gap"

"That's good then"

As Alex and Casey went to the skateboard, they were both fall of joy for the new Braxton baby.

"When do you think it will be born?" Alex asked his cousin.

"Well, it's may now and mom's 2 months so I think it would be around late November early December" Casey informed his younger cousin.

"Okay, well do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't mind. I'm just glad to be getting a brother and sister"

A/N Okay guys! I don't know whether to make the baby a boy or a girl, so I need suggestion. Thanks! :)


	31. Chapter 31

"Do we find out the sex of the baby today?" Casey asked his mom and dad as he walked in with his cousins.

"Yep" Brax replied as he put his hand on his wife's stomach smiling.

"Do you want boy or a girl?" Lucy asked.

"We don't mind" Ricky replied to her niece in law but no one treated anyone like that.

"It's obvious you want a girl so why don't you just say that instead of lying to us" Lucy said not understanding why everyone had to lie and couldn't just come out with it.

"We would prefer a girl but a boy would be just as great" Brax said to his niece as Lucy rolled her eyes, something she had a profession in doing if often got her in trouble because teachers would class it as rude. So she would get sent out of class a lot but lately she wasn't hardly going to school, she had better things to do, than sit down and right about stuff she probably would never need in the future. Like history and parts of science, like learning about rocks or geography where you had to learn why it rained. It was stupid in Lucy eyes. The only lessons she would turn up to sometimes was English and Maths, she would need them in the future.

"Whatever you say, Brax" Lucy said as she walked out of their house and into her own to have a shower and get ready to go and see her mother.

"Cheeky, your sister is Alex" Brax said to his nephew.

"I know but I'm no angel" Alex said to Brax. This was true, he could be annoying and bad if he wanted to be but that was rare. It was like he could go from gunning for revenge to being a good boy in school. He was like that all the time, where Lucy would just be cheeky and naughty most of the time and then could be a kind person, when she wanted to be. She couldn't help herself where Alex could help his self and when bad things happened it would make him good but when something happened to Lucy it would make bad than she already was.

"Better than Lucy, though" Casey said as Alex nodded admitting that Casey was worse behaved.

\- On the way to the Vsit

"Kids come on. We have to go" Kyle said as he stood by the doorway ready to go and see his wife and the kids mother.

"Were ready, dad" Alex said as they left the house and got into the car.

"Now Lucy don't be rude to your mother why your here, this isn't easier for her either and she misses you two so much, so treat her properly" Kyle said as he looked at his kids through the mirror.

"I'll try but you can't see the future" Lucy said sarcastically to her father.

"Just try your best. Yeah?" Kyle asked as Lucy nodded.

"How long is the visit for?" Alex asked his father as he didn't know they were going to be able to see their mother.

"About an hour" Kyle replied as they drove down a long road.

"Why couldn't I have gone in the front?" Lucy then asked her father as she had wanted to go in the front.

"Because I said no. So you listen to me" Kyle said more sternly than usual as Lucy yet again rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She said in a louder voice staring at the window.

\- The Visit

"Hey guys. I missed you" Phoebe said as she hugged her family.

"We missed you too" Kyle replied to his wife as the kids nodded sitting down.

"So how's it been going?" Phoebe asked her family.

"Good, Ricky's finding out the sex of the baby today" Lucy informed her mother.

"I'm doing good in school too" Alex added wanting his mother to know that he was doing well in school but didn't mention that Lucy hadn't. His mother already had a lot on her plate and the last thing he wanted to do was worry her.

"How about you, Lucy?" Phoebe asked getting Lucy out of her day dream.

"Um. Oh, good" Lucy lied smoothly. She was like her brother so she didn't want to worry her.

"That's made my day. My babies doing well what could be better" Phoebe said smiling as the rest fake smiled. They all knew it was wrong to lie to Phoebe but they couldn't tell her that things weren't as perfect as made out. Kyle's phone began to ring.

As Kyle talked on the floor the kids knew that they found out the sex of the baby. When Kyle finished the call Lucy couldn't wait to ask her father, if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"Is it boy or a girl?" Lucy asked with a huge smile as did Alex.

"A girl" Kyle replied as he watched the kids faces. They had a bet with each other over the sex of the baby. Lucy said girl and Alex said boy, they had a bet of $20.

"You owe me $20" Lucy said as she held her out her hand. Alex huffed as he got the $20 out of his pocket and put it in her hand.

"You happy now?" Alex asked as Lucy nodded as Phoebe and Kyle just watched smiling. At their creations, they had made them and they brought them the greatest joy of all.


	32. Chapter 32

"So you excited about your new baby sister, Casey" Kyle asked his nephew as they all sit in their house.

"How many times, does he have to say yes to you lot?" Lucy asked sarcastically sick of everyone keep on repeating the same things like 'It will all be ok'. What a lie that was, everyone said it will all be ok but it wasn't. Her mother had ended up in prison and probably would never come out, unless someone confessed to killing Jake but her mother did, so that was rare to happen.

"Lucy, I'm not going to tell you again stop being rude!" Kyle semi-shouted sick of telling his daughter to stop being rude. Kyle had enough of people being rude to him so now he was going to be stricter and they would all get a shock at how strict he could actually be.

"Yeah, Lucy" Alex said mocking his sister. He could always find ways to mock his sister without getting in trouble for it most of the time their parents would be busy dealing with Lucy so they wouldn't really notice, that he was doing it.

"Shut up, Alex!" Lucy shouted at her brother. Why did he have to be so annoying? Lucy thought to herself. Most of the time she did have a good relationship with her brother but sometimes he was so annoying and know one would ever notice.

"Will you to just stop!" Casey shouted to his cousins. He was sick of them fighting all the time, biting each other's heads off for no reason or really just over exaggerating all the time, it was so annoying.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lucy shouted at Casey. It was rare she lost her temper with him but now she had. She wasn't thinking straight at all and she would probably end up doing something she would regret.

"Who do you think your talking to!" Casey shouted as they both stood up in front of each ready for a fight. Lucy was the first by pushing Casey, which he did back and then it progressed into a single punch each but were pulled away by their father before they could do anymore.

"Lucy go on!" Kyle shouted as she walked away, Kyle following his daughter down the corridor to her room.

"Come on Casey!" Ricky shouted to her son as they walked out of the room to their house.

"And then there was me" Alex said to his self. He preferred to be on his own most of the time it was peaceful and he could actually here the telly without having to turn it up because someone was shouting or fighting or just being loud. He turned on the telly and put on a TV show and began to watch it listening to the quietness and loving it for every second he had it for.

HomeAndAwayHomeAndAwayHomeAndAway

"You've got to stop this" Kyle said to his daughter as she sat on her bed but Kyle stood up leaning against the wall.

"He started it. I was just protecting him and then he just starts being an idiot so he deserved it" Lucy said truly believing that he had deserved everything he had got.

"I'm sick of you doing this. I know you're a Braxton but this is too much Lucy. You're always getting into trouble and whenever you get punished you say you don't care but believe or not I know you, Lucy Braxton" Kyle said to his daughter as he knew her.

"No you don't. If you knew me, you would know that I think I have learning difficulties" Lucy said as she thought she had learning difficulties.

"Why do you think that?" Kyle said as he looked at his daughter.

"I'm just slow. I mean, while everyone else is getting it I don't understand everything and I think I have anger problems too" Lucy said thinking that she had anger problems as well.

"I'll get you a councilor so you can talk to them" Kyle said as Lucy nodded.

HomeAndAwayHomeAndAwayHomeAndAway

"Hey, Alex. I'm sorry for fighting with Lucy" Casey said to his cousin as he sat next to Kyle.

"It's fine, mate. I know what she is like. I live with her" Alex said as he had to live with Lucy and that could be hard, very hard sometimes.

"Yeah, that must be hard" Casey replied as it must be hard for Alex with his sister being pretty uncontrollable and crazy half the time.

"You try living here a week with her and see how you feel at the end of the week" Alex suggested to his cousin wanting him to try and live with Lucy for a week and see how much he enjoys it.

"No thanks. I don't feel like losing my hair" Casey joked as they both burst out laughing at each other.


	33. Chapter 33

As Lucy walked towards her cousin Casey, who was on the beach. She thought of how mean, she was being towards everyone. She had an appointment today with Leah, who was going to talk to her about her problems and school.

"I'm sorry, Casey" Lucy said as she stared down at the sand not being able to look her in the eye because she had too much guilt from what she had done to him.

"It's fine, Lucy. We were both idiots" Casey said as they both had been idiots towards each other.

"I'm going to Leah today. Finally, I'm going to get my anger issues and learning difficulties under control" Lucy informed her cousin as Leah and Zac's son, Tom came walking towards them. He was good friends with Casey and Alex and sometimes they were like three a crowd. Just like Lucy, Abby and Ellie used to be but not anymore.

"Hey, people" Tom semi-shouted to Lucy and Casey. Lucy weren't that keen on him because he thought he was it and that everyone should obey him. Even Abby didn't like him and she was probably the nicest person Lucy had ever met. Whenever anyone did anything to him he would threaten to tell his parents, who both worked at the school, or to tell his older brother but who was scared of that low life.

"Hey. What's up?" Casey asked shaking Tom's hand as Lucy just stared at the sea so she wouldn't do anything she would regret.

"Not much but I thought we could hang out" Tom said as Casey looked at Lucy, who nodded as it was time for her appointment.

"I've gotta get to my appointment" Lucy said as she ran in the opposite direction to the boys and headed for her school.

HomeAndAwayHomeAndAwayHomeAndAway

"Dad, come on. We need to go and see mom" Alex said as they walked to the car. While Lucy was at her appointment, Alex and Kyle were going to visit Phoebe. Kyle said that he would go with Lucy but she said 'no' as she wanted to go alone. So Alex said that they should go and see mom and tell that Lucy was seeing Leah.

"I'm coming mate" Kyle said as he got into the car and they drove to the prison.

When they got there Phoebe was sitting waiting but looked worried when there was no sign of her daughter.

"Where's Lucy?" Phoebe asked worried as she could not see her daughter.

"She is talking to Leah. She going to appointments for her anger issues and she think she has learning difficulties" Kyle informed as Phoebe hugged Alex and then her husband.

"That's a good thing" Phoebe said as Kyle and Alex nodded. They all knew that it was important to Lucy that she stepped up and tried to be a better person to people. Lucy just wasn't a people person at all.

"She had a fight with Casey but they have made up now" Alex informed his mother as Phoebe nodded. "I'm doing same old in school so you don't have to ask"

"I always know that your good, Alex" Phoebe said proud of her son. She never had to ask him how school was or did he have any fights because he never did and he was just a good boy. She was proud of both her kids but Alex was doing great in school. Where as Lucy wasn't but now that she was getting help. Phoebe felt proud of her daughter that she was willing to now change and do good in school and that made her proud.

"Lucy, will be the same as me soon just you watch" Alex said as he had faith in his sister. That she would change for the better and be like him. Where she would never get in trouble and would do good in school.

"I know she will be" Phoebe replied as she too had faith in her daughter.

"I want to do my HCE when I am Lucy's age" Alex informed as he wanted to do his HCE early.

"It will be hard but I think he could do it" Kyle said as he looked at Phoebe, who nodded at the idea of her son trying to do his best at school so he could finish early.

HomeAndAwayHomeAndAwayHomeAndAway

Leah's voice was calm during the appointment making Lucy relax more in her chair.

"So why do you think that you have a problem?" Leah asked Lucy in a calm tone.

"I can't help but fight people and I struggle with learning things like I struggle to understand most of classes but I'm too embarrassed to say anything because people make me out to be the best and if I say that I can't do it. No one will probably want to be my friend anymore" Lucy said as she was wprried that no one would want to be her friend.

"Ok, well we could get you extra after school classes for subjects and I could learn you ways to deal with your anger in a better way"

"That would be great, thanks but if it's too much trouble then I can just go and work it out for my self"

No, no. It is totally fine. We like to help our students whenever we can and you seem serious about this so if you are wealing to come in for extra classes after school hours. Then your first lesson is tomorrow after school"

"Yeah, that's great. Thank you so much"


	34. Not a chapter

Sorry guys, but I want be able to update for a while as I just don't watch home and away anymore but when I get back into it I will write again. Bye for now! :)


	35. Story return

Okay, guys. As I am getting back into Home and Away again because someone is going to get pregnant,(Excited). This story will return soon. I'm not sure when but it will and Phoebe wont be in jail, as she got out of jail, so keep an eye out because it will come back soon! Loads of other people's children will come too, so I'll give you a list so you don't get confused! :)

Chapter will be up soon! ;p


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Hello, everyone! The return is here! Just a few things before we start.

1\. This is based 9 months after the last chapter and Phoebe is out of prison and Lucy is now some what under control.

2\. More kids will be appearing as well and I'll give you some info on them, when they appear.

3\. Someone will die, who is a very major character soon, so this and the next chapter will be their last chapter and it will be a who done it!

4\. Ricky has already gave birth to Rose and now Rose is 3-months-old.

5\. Lucy is now 15 and Alex is now 13.

Anyway, that's all for now, Hope you enjoy! :p

Alex walked barefoot along the beach, he was meeting Tom today. Tom was the son of his mom's friend Denny and his dad was Ash. He saw Tom walk towards him, smiling, when he said, "Hey, Alex." Alex smiled and replied, "Hey Tom. What's up?" Alex sat down on the sand and said, "Nothing much. You can hear Rose crying sometimes. You?" Tom shook his head and said "It doesn't matter. Come on lets hit the surf." They ran taking their top of and jumping into the sea with their surf board.

Lucy ran over to her best friend Abby and there new buddy, Sarah. Sarah was the daughter of Evie and Josh and she was the half of sister of Rosie, Alex's girlfriend.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted happily. A lot had happened to make Lucy happy. Her mom had been let out of prison, after someone admitted to doing the crime, even though it was actually her mother. She had a new cousin, who kept her up all night but was adorable. She had got help and now was better person, she could have her moments but she had learned ways to control her anger well. "Hey!" They both replied back.

"Fancy going to the Diner?" Lucy asked and they both nodded. She had been going to the Diner lately as she was addicted to the new cake, they had been serving lately.

"I know how much you love the new cake." Abby said laughing slightly and smiling. Lucy laughed too. "I know but it's just so nice." Sarah smiled at her best friends. "You know Abby and Lucy getting to know you properly was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Abby your like related and I didn't treat you properly and Lucy I just thought you were a b you know but then I got to know you and my opinions changed so much. Even though you can get angry but you went to counselling for months to help and that is amazing." Sarah said as she hugged her best friends.

"Hey, don't get all like that. We're all mates and we will all be here for each other." Lucy said as Abby nodded in agreement. She didn't know how long her and Lucy had been friends for. It was their hole life. Their moms were best friends and are still close too. You could say that Lucy and Alex's mom, Abby's mom, Tom's mom and Sarah's mom were all like best friends so that's how they became friends really.

They went to the Diner and ate the cake and Lucy couldn't stop, saying how good it was to Irene. Alex and Tom came and sat with them and they talked but they all looked up, when Abby nudged them and said "Guys, look." Phoebe, Evie, Hannah and Denny entered the Diner, all of the kids huffed and tried not to be noticed and it was going well until, Alex shouted "Hey, mom!" Everyone else huffed and Lucy shouted "Alex! You're so annoying!"

"Let's go!" Lucy said as she got up but was stopped by her mother. "Sit down." Lucy huffed and sat down, doing what she was told.

"We've got something for you all." Hannah informed as she pulled out tickets.

"What's that for?" Abby asked her mother as the children nodded, wanting to know what it was for. "These our tickets to get into a festival but you don't drink any alcohol, go places alone and no sharing tents with strangers or opposite sex, who aren't realated to you." Denny informed. Phoebe, Hannah and Evie nodded, each give their children or child a stare. Lucy gave one back but stopped not long after.

They would all go to a festival in a weeks time but will something happen, which would end them going. Someone will die and find out who in the next chapter! :p


	37. Chapter 37

The body of Darryl 'Brax' Braxton lay dead on the beach. The police were gathering information. Someone, from far away was holding binoculas was watching the scene. They had killed him. They didn't mean to, it was what they said in the anger. They knew he was trying to help them, so they could get help because he knew something about them. They had been close to him, they were a big part of their life and in a split second they were swinging a metal bar, around his head.

Telling the family:

The police knocked on the door to the house of Erica Sharpe, Casey Braxton and Rose Braxton. Ricky answered smiling but stopped when she saw who was at the door.

"Can we come in?" The Police man asked, the detective, who would be investigating the case, stood behind him. Ricky nodded opening the door. Casey came and stood next to his mother. "We found a body on the beach. The body of Darryl Braxton."

Ricky shook her head refusing to believe the news. "No. No. No" She began to cry and so did Casey. Just by chance Kyle, Phoebe, Lucy and Alex walked towards their home. "What's going on?" Kyle asked confused, seeing his sister in-law, nephew crying and police man and detective with them. "Brax is dead" Ricky manged to say between her sobs. Rose was only few months old and she would never remember her father. Ricky could only tell her stories about him.

"How did he die?" Kyle asked confused and lost about what he was hearing. Lucy, Alex had a tears and so did Phoebe but were they tears of sadness or tears of guilt and sadness.

"Head trauma, we don't know what it was but it was a blow to the head. He died a couple of hours before we go there." Policeman informed.

"This is a case and whenever we have any reports, we will let you know. I'm sorry for your loss" The Detective said as he left with the policeman.

"When I found out who killed my dad, I will kill them!" Casey shouted with anger, making his baby sister cry. Kyle nodded. Phoebe shook her head and said "No. That's not the answer to anything. Leave the police to find them and they can go away for a long time."

Casey shook his head. "They deserve to die." Ricky agreed with Phoebe and Phoebe said. "Killing whoever killed Brax, is not going to bring him back, Casey. We all need to time to figure things out and remember Brax."

"I'm going for a surf." Lucy said picking up her surfboard, Alex got his followed her. "I'm going too."

Evidence:

Death: Head trauma/Blow to the dead

Time of death: Approximately 4am

Body found: On beach

Suspects: Anyone in summer bay.

Weapon: Unknown. Could be something metal.

Brax didn't really have any enemies. He just knew something about someone and threatened to tell the person. The murderer was just so angry, they just hit him.

A/N Sorry guys but I had to kill Brax. I just hate the character. You will find out who killed him after a series of clues. Be sure to tell me what you think and who you think killed him! :p


	38. Chapter 38

***6 days later***

"You okay, Rick?" Kyle asked, as he sat and Phoebe sat down next to Ricky, who was currently staring at a picture of her, Brax, Casey and Rose all together.

"Not really. Rose is crying all the time. Casey is shutting the world out and I'm a mess." Ricky said putting the picture down. Phoebe began to rub her back, as Ricky sobbed. They all knew they had to stay together. They were a family, the Braxtons always stuck together, no matter how bad it got, they would always help each other.

"Me and Pheebs will take Rose and I'm sure Casey wouldn't mind going surfing with Lucy." Kyle said. "It's all Lucy does now. I think it's because that's what Brax did and she's trying to remember her uncle but who knows." Phoebe nodded, before asking Ricky "Have the police got any more news."

Ricky shook her head, she was about to say something, when Lucy walked in with the detective, Detective Hartman. Everyone looked up.

"We have some more news on the case. We believe he was hit with a metal bar." Everyone looked shocked at the detective.

***20 minutes later***

They ran across the woods as fast as they could. They had to get to the bar, before the police finds it. They carried a shovel, a bag on their back and had their hands covered by rubber gloves. They stopped where it was located by a tree. They began to dig until they found it, putting it in their bag. They ran back but quickly stopped, when they saw a police car go past. "Crap."

***10 minutes later***

Lucy, Alex and Casey walked into Kyle's home but they hadn't been with each other. "Where have you guys been?" Kyle asked, his kids and nephew.

"Surfing." Lucy said without thinking.

"Diner." Alex said without thinking.

"Angelo's." Casey said without thinking.

They all looked tired but Kyle thought nothing of it, he just sat down. He was being as strong as possible. Everyone else needed him. He was the strongest and he had to keep all of his sadness and anger inside of him. He missed his brother so much. None of his brothers were with him anymore. Casey and Brax were dead and Heath had moved to America, about 8 years ago with Bianca and his family.

**Killer's POV:**

I didn't mean to kill him! It was on accident. I was angry and he said something, which made me so angry. It was just there next to me and in that moment I swung it around his face. I hoped he would wake up or he was joking around but wasn't, he was dead. I couldn't tell anyone. Just in case they told anyone but I didn't know how much longer, I could take keeping it a secret. I could hardly live with my self. He was a good guy and he had a daughter, who was only 3 months old and she would never get to know her father and would only be able to see pictures or videos of him. It was my fault!

**Later: A family meeting**

"Okay, so we need to talk about funeral planning." Kyle said, as the Braxtons sat in the living room. Ricky stepped in and said "The funeral can be in a couple weeks time and everyone from town is allowed to come to celebrate Brax's life." Casey shook his head. "No! Someone killed him, mom and you might be inviting them to dad's funeral!"

"You think I don't know that! I'm the one who has to raise 2 children on my own. Your sister, who will never remember your father, so stop moaning and think for a second!" Ricky said as she stormed out.

"Phoebe. Can we talk for a second?" Kyle asked. Phoebe nodded and followed him to their room.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked. Kyle looked worried and said "I need you to watch Lucy and Alex all the time. We don't know who killed Brax and they might want some kind of revenge and we need to be safe." Phoebe nodded. This family was full of pain.


End file.
